Not Another Romance
by incognito136
Summary: Sam Evans is a ladies man. Mercedes Jones is a one man woman. What will happen when their worlds collide? *Trigger Warning* Violence, Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had been watching her all morning.

Sitting at the high bar and across from her who was seated at one of the booths inside of the small diner, he could tell that she wanted nothing more than to drink from the small black cup that was now sitting directly in front of her.

With her head held high and her legs crossed directly at her heels, she glanced across the table at him before slowly reaching out for the cup.

Her back was straight and her shoulders were never slumping as she slowly began to lift the cup up to her fiery red lips. And he attempted to tear his eyes away from her, but it was far too late.

Her full lips kissed the small cup with her right hand wrapped tightly around it as if afraid it might fall to the floor and shatter into many pieces, merely to deprive her of her what she'd been longing to taste.

He continued to watch her intensely as she sipped, listening intently as if wanting to hear the small bit of liquid flow down and through her short stout frame from across the small diner.

Then he watched as she slowly peeled her lips from the cup.

"Ma'am," Sam called out to the waitress bypassing him.

"Yes sir?" The waitress stopped directly in front of him, pen and notepad in her hand as if ready to take an order.

"I would like to send another cup of tea to that table over there." He peered around the waitresses petite frame to get a better view of the woman whom he'd been watching the entire morning only to find her smiling over at him. "As a matter of fact," He smiled back at her. "How about you send a pitcher to her, on me?"

He only sipped premium coffee himself as he sat at the high bar, observing her.

He paid attention to the way she tapped her manicured nails against the top of the table as she looked down at the cellular device in her left hand.

Then he watched as her face lit up when the waitress placed a pitcher of tea upon the table, complete with ice cubes, sliced lemons, and parsley leaves.

Sipping some more of his coffee, he watched her from the corner of his eye as she did the most unusual thing.

She merely laughed and then said something to the waitress, causing her to take the pitcher away from the table.

He could feel his cheeks grow hot with anger as he turned in his seat to where the dark haired woman was no longer in sight.

He then reached into the front pocket of his button down and fished out a box of Marlboro.

Opening the box, he took a cigarette from the pack and put it up to his lips just as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"She said she couldn't accept it." The waitress ripped his ticket from her ticket book and sat it next to his arm at the high bar.

"Thank you." He placed the box back into his shirt pocket, and then replaced the box with an engraved silver lighter.

He struck the lighter once, lighting the cigarette and putting it between his thin lips to inhale the chemicals that he'd promised himself he would give up numerous times before.

"How much tea d'ya think one woman can drink?" Sam removed the cigarette from his mouth, and looked to his side as he exhaled smoke into the air.

There she stood, the woman from across the diner, waving her hands in the air as if to fight off the fumes that were now dancing in the air in front of her.

The smile on her face was bright and from where she was standing, he could tell that she was a lot younger than she'd looked from across the diner.

She must have been at least twenty three to his thirty five.

"Well, I would have joined you myself if I were a tea kind of man." He laughed, putting the cigarette out on the countertop.

"I wouldn't have minded if you'd brought your coffee, y'know." She laughed lightly, and he could not help but notice how perfect and white her teeth were. "I promise, I don't discriminate."

When he only laughed in response, she stood on her tiptoes and reached for one of the napkins in the silver napkin holder.

Then she turned and placed her purse on the stool next to her, fishing for something.

When she turned back to him, she held a pen in her hand and she quickly scribbled something on the napkin.

"I'm on my way back to the firm, Mr.?" She paused and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Sam held out a hand to her, and she took it into her own. "I'm Samuel Evans." He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand in his rougher one, "Everyone calls me Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Evans." She blushed softly, drawing her hand back. "I'm Mercedes Jones." She held the napkin out to him, and he took it, studying it. "My coworkers call me Mercedes, my clients call me Miss Jones, and my friends call me Mercy."

"Mercy." He spoke slowly, testing her name on his tongue.

"That's it." She grabbed her purse, clutching it to her side. "I get off at five. You should give me a call then, Mr. Evans."

"I most definitely will." Sam responded simply, watching the short dark complexioned woman as she started away from him and then out of the door of the diner.

He was used to it by now; the way women responded to his sending them drinks or slight glares.

It definitely still excited him, but he was used to it nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

It was her first date since...

 _Since Devon._

And that must have been over a year ago.

She could feel herself panicking as she tried to think about everything other than the fact that she was about to have dinner with a man whom she'd only formally met at a diner.

"Mercedes, if you want me to get it right, you have to stop blinking!" Mercedes' good friend Kurt Hummel was busy doing her makeup, and she could not seem to stop her eyelids from fluttering as he tried to apply mascara.

"I'm trying!" She pulled her head back to fuss at the man.

"Stop moving your head, Mercy!" Now she was being chastised by her best friend Tina Chang who was busy styling her hair.

Mercedes huffed in response, holding as still as possible.

"All done. Don't move your hands. Let em dry." Mercedes watched as her coworker and good friend Quinn Fabray placed a small fan on the table in front of her and positioned her hands up in mid air.

"Thank you, Quinn." Mercedes observed the girls work of fiery red which happened to be her favorite color.

"Okay, Tina and Kurt. We're on a timed schedule here." Mercedes could hear her other best friend Santana Lopez speaking, but she could not see her. "Five more minutes, and then she has to get dressed."

"Done!" Kurt called out as if looking to earn some sort of award.

"One more..." Tina was still working on her masterpiece. "And..." Mercedes could not wait to see the outcome. Her friends and coworkers were forever up to something. "There ya go! Now go. Get dressed."

Mercedes wanted so desperately to stop and view herself in the mirror of her room, but she didn't. Instead, she walked right past the mirror and to the other side of the bed where she quickly undressed and put on the dress that Santana held out to her.

"Zip it, Tana." Santana wasted no time, zipping the long elegant dress as all eyes rested on their finished product.

"I honestly didn't think I would like the black dress." Kurt was thinking out loud as he stared at Mercedes in awe.

"Me either." Tina admitted.

Just then there was the faint sound of an engine outside, and Quinn quickly peered out of the window.

"Mercedes." Quinn turned around with the biggest smile on her face. "It's your knight in shining armor."

Everyone in the room began snickering and sending up sounds of appraisal, causing Mercedes to smile in shame.

"Cut it out." She quickly made her way back to the other side of the room and to the mirror that sat upon her dresser, and she could not help but to stare at the image looking back at her.

"Wow." She spoke in barely a whisper.

"Wow is right." She heard Kurt say from behind her.

"You look gorgeous." Her coworker was the next to compliment.

"Absolutely." Tina added.

"Now go!" Santana chimed in as well, forever the rude knew. "You gone keep the man waiting?"

At Santana's request, Mercedes grabbed her purse from the dresser and then started out of the door.

"You have your I.D?" Tina asked, the first to follow Mercedes' lead.

"Yes." Mercedes walked with haste.

"Your wallet?" Santana was behind her as well.

"She doesn't need a wallet." Tina stated.

Mercedes stopped and turned around to look at the group who were close behind her. "Should I take a wallet?"

"Only if you're planning on paying for your own food." Kurt shook his head just as a knock came at the door.

"She never knows." Santana responded. "This guy might be broke."

"I don't think he would have asked her out if he were broke, Tana." Tina rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I'm just saying." Santana fished into her back pocket and pulled out a bill. "Here's twenty dollars just incase he try to play you like he forgot his wallet."

"You're ridiculous." Tina laughed, "And now we're holding her up."

"Oh shit!" Santana gently nudged Mercedes. "Go, go! He's waiting."

"Okay." Mercedes sang. "But I don't need y'all behind me like a heard of bulls."

"Well, he gotta know what he's in for." Santana responded.

"I agree." Tina nodded her head. "After all, we come as a package."

As soon as Mercedes opened the door, they were all looking over her shoulder which didn't take much doing since she was still short even with heels on.

"Hey." She smiled shyly at the tailored blonde before her.

"Hey." He spoke back, and she could see the amused look on his face as he looked at the party behind her. "And hello to you all as well."

They all answered with a synchronized hello, causing Mercedes to chuckle.

"I'm sorry." She stepped aside. "Guys, this is Sam." She held her hand out to Sam. "Sam, this is my friend and coworker Quinn, my friend Kurt, and my best friends Santana and Tina."

"It's nice to meet you all." Sam smiled from the doorway.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kurt was the first to speak up.

"It's definitely a pleasure." Santana eyed Kurt. "But you two should get going now."

Without another word, Sam took Mercedes' hand into his own and helped her step down and out of the door.

"Have her back by eleven." Tina called out as she watched the man open the passenger's door of a black car in which she could not determine the model of in the darkness.

"You're giving them three hours?" Quinn laughed, looking at the girl.

"That's all she needs." Tina replied. "And she better not come back pregnant because Sam looks like quite the charmer."

Mercedes could not believe the amount of fun she was having with merely sitting at a table, talking over quality meals. And the meals were definitely of quality.

"So you mean to tell me, your sister has not talked to you in almost three years because you beat up her boyfriend who was abusing her?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yep. Has not said a word to me since."

"Wow." Mercedes shook her head. "That's exactly why my mama always told me to stay out of people's business and out of their way. Things backfire so quickly." Mercedes sipped her wine.

"That's true." Sam nodded, his eyes glued to her as she sipped her wine. "And you're the only child?"

"Yep." She put the glass back onto the able. "The only one."

"I can _only_ imagine how that might have been growing up." Sam said, wiping his face with a napkin.

"I would not have known what to do if I had _one_ other sibling, let along five." Mercedes shook her head. "My friends. The ones you met before we left. I've been knowing two of the four for over ten years now, and they are sisters enough." She shook, her head some more. "No."

"Having five siblings isn't as bad as it sounds." Sam could not help but to laugh at her who was seated across from him. "So I take it, you were pretty spoiled?"

"By my father, yes."

"Figures."

"What?" Mercedes laughed softly. "What makes you say that?"

"Your smile."

"What about my smile?"

"Only someone who has lived an easy life smiles as wide and as beautiful as you."

Mercedes ducked her head at his comment, trying not to smile some more.

"That's not entirely true." She looked up at him again. "I've know people. Quinn Fabray for instance, who has not had such an easy life. But she knows where she came from and where she's going, and she's able to smile. Such a beautiful smile too."

"I bet there's a difference."

"A difference?" Mercedes sipped some more of her wine.

"Yea." He nodded. "Her smile has thought behind it. Yours is just natural."

Mercedes went to place her cup back onto the table and missed it completely, sending the cup onto her lap where it immediately formed a puddle of the wine.

"Oh my God." She hurriedly grabbed a napkin from the table and began to pat at the liquid, not even realizing Sam who had made his way around the table.

He pulled her chair back and away from the table, and she immediately looked down at him who was now kneeled in front of her to clean the mess she'd made.

He patted at the liquid as he'd seen her doing, and she covered her face.

"This is so embarrassing."

"It's okay." He stood up after a while and returned to his seat. "We all have our moments." He stopped the next waitress he saw passing by, asking her to get their check.

"Some are just worse than others."

"Huh?" Mercedes looked over at him who was seated again.

"We all have our moments. Some are just worse than others." He clarified, amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh God." Mercedes exhaled softly.

"I'm kidding." He laughed. "You shouldn't be embarrassed." He took the ticket as soon as the waitress placed if on the table, thanking her. "I've done way worse things."

"I believe you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, really!" Sam exclaimed on a light laugh. "Try being twelve years old and falling in front of your crush and her parents after trying to impress them by dancing like Elvis Presley."

"That's not embarrassing, it's cute."

"Yea, it would have only been cute if she'd agreed to go out with me later." Sam laughed some more. "That still haunts me to this day."

Mercedes couldn't help but to smile at his trying to make her feel better about her clumsiness.

"And there it is."

"What?" Mercedes watched him as he viewed their check.

"Your smile." He looked from the ticket and back to her. "It's beautiful."

"If you keep this up, you're going to have to take me on another date."

"Is that your way of telling me that you've enjoyed yourself?"

"I've definitely enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad you did."

After paying for the check and leaving a tip on the table, Sam was leading Mercedes out of the restaurant with his hand at the small of her back as a protective gesture.

He opened the car door for her and then waited for her to climb inside. Then he made his way to the other side of the car where he climbed inside himself.

"I haven't enjoyed a date this much since my wife passed away."

Mercedes eyes widened at his comment. "You were married?"

"Yes." Sam replied. "Three years ago."

"You didn't mention her at the restaurant."

"I try not to speak her up."

"I-Im sorry."

"No. It's fine." He shook his head as he watched the road. "Don't sweat it."

"Did you date anyone after her?"

"Just relations. Nothing serious."

"Oh." Mercedes looked ahead and out of the front window as well. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my company."

"I've enjoyed your company, Miss Jones." Sam said softly. "And I plan to enjoy many more days with you after this." He took his eyes off of the road to glance at her for a second. "That is only if you will allow me to."

Mercedes smiled softly then, "I would like nothing more."

Sam smiled too then, focusing on the road and before long, they were pulling up outside of her home.

Before she could even reach for the door handle, Sam was out of the car and making his way to her side of the car.

He opened the door for her then held out a hand for her to take it.

She took it, climbing out of the car and he lead her up to the front door of her home.

"Thank you, Sam." She spoke softly as she looked up at him.

"Thank _you_." He replied, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead., and Mercedes could not help but to laugh at the action.

It was so unusual, yet the sweetest thing a man had ever done to her.

"Goodnight Miss Jones."

"G'night." She watched as Sam started off of the porch before taking her key from her cleavage area.

Before attempting to unlock the door, she twisted the doorknob and to her surprise it was unlocked. So she pushed it open, shaking her head in disbelief when her friends Tina and Santana went tumbling to the floor.

"What the-" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Y'all cannot be serious."

"Hell yea, we're serious." Santana replied, standing up from the floor after Tina.

"You're late." Tina stated simply, fixing herself. "It's almost two in the morning."

"Tina I'm grown." Mercedes laughed, "But y'all..." Mercedes was smiling hard at what she was about to say next. "He was such a gentleman!"

The squeals from her friends were squeals Mercedes always looked forward to.

"Ahhh!" Tina pulled Mercedes to the couch and nudged her to sit down as she sat on the arm of the couch herself. "You know we wanna know."

"Where's Quinn and Kurt?" Mercedes looked around her home.

"They left." Santana answered. "They both have to work in the morning. We do as well, but you know we were not about to miss this."

"Not for the world." Tina was still smiling. "So go ahead. Spill."

 **Goal: 20 Reviews.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **Do you like Sam?**

 **What do you think about Kurt and Quinn?**

 **What do you think about Santana and Tina?**

 **What would you like to see on the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

Ever since she had become the Office Manager of the law firm, she usually arrived to the office forty-five minutes until seven to arrange everything and to make sure everything was up to par before the rest of the team arrived.

But when she made it to the office this morning, it was nearly thirty minutes after seven, so she quickly unlocked the doors.

Tina and Santana had not left her home until they'd heard every single detail of her date with Sam. And having managed to get less than five hours of sleep, Mercedes was up and ready for another day of work while feeling like a total wreck.

Walking into the firm and closing the door behind herself, she laughed at how ridiculous she must have looked leaving her home for work this morning with her briefcase at her right side, her car keys in the palm of her left hand, and a bagel to occupy the rest of the space of her left hand.

She would definitely fuss at Santana and Tina for keeping her up so late the previous night, although she willingly allowed them to, since she had been thoroughly enjoying the talk about Samuel Evans.

She quickly straightened up the sitting area of the firm before making her way to her office where she immediately dropped her briefcase beside her office desk.

"Damnit, Linda." She quietly cursed, picking up a balled up piece of paper and tossing it into the trash can next to her desk. "How many times do I have to tell you to thoroughly clean these offices before leaving?"

When she noticed that her shredder was still full, she cursed again. "Can't get good help around this place. I can only imagine what the other offices look like." She made a mental note to check the other offices.

After powering on her desktop computer, she emptied the basket of her shredder and then rearranged the supplies on her desk as she waited for the computer to fully boot.

After it booted, she pulled up her work screen-ready to start on today's paperwork.

"Miss Jones, you are aware that the front door was not locked, right?"

Mercedes' head shot up at the voice coming from the doorway of her office.

It was Marley Givens, the new front desk receptionist and one who was always on time.

"I must have forgotten to lock it before coming into my office." She shook her head at the careless mistake as she would usually keep the front door locked until the receptionist arrived as she went about her many morning routines.

"Also, your windows are down and it's raining."

Mercedes stared in disbelief at the small brunette. "You have to be kidding me." She quickly stood up from the desk and made her way out of her office where Marley stood, holding out her umbrella.

"Here, take this."

Mercedes quickly took the umbrella as she passed the younger woman, opening it before even leaving the building.

"Shit!" She cursed, sticking her key into the lock and turning it to the left causing the car windows to go up. "I dare this day to get any worse. It's far too early for this bull-" And before she knew it, she was on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, Mercedes!"

Mercedes could hear Quinn in the distance now.

"Are you okay?" Quinn reached out a hand to her who was struggling to stand up from the ground.

Mercedes exhaled heavily, letting Marley's umbrella down. "I'm tired. I'm wet. And I'm currently pissed off. I hope that answers your question."

"Come on." Quinn shared her own umbrella, starting towards the door. "Straight to the restroom to try and get you cleaned up."

She didn't speak as Quinn linked her arm with her own and lead the two of them inside of the building and to the restroom.

"What were you trying to do?" Quinn chuckled as soon as she shut the door of the restroom.

"I was letting my windows up." Mercedes responded, attitude clear on her voice as she watched the petite blonde snatch a hand full of paper towels down from the holder. "But apparently I forgot to step up before trying to come back into the building."

Quinn chuckled a bit more after that, and Mercedes glared at her.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny." She tried to contain her laughter as she washed the water from Mercedes' face, careful not to remove too much of her foundation. "But if you would have seen yourself out there."

"Okay, Quinn." She snatched the paper towel from her and turned towards the mirror. "There is no way I'm staying here like this." She patted at her face. "I'm going to need to go back to the house. Can I trust you and Marley to handle things while I'm away?"

"I mean, you don't look so bad but sure." She nodded. "You can count on me."

Mercedes only shook her head at Quinn. "I'm holding you to it."

"I got you, Mercedes. Don't worry."

Without another word, they made their way out of the restroom. And to her surprise, people were already filing into the firm.

"Marley, I'm going to the house. I'll be back shortly.."

"Okay." Marley nodded with a smile, and Mercedes started off.

"Oh and, Miss Jones?" Marley called out to her, so she turned back to look at the girl.

"Would you like for me to lock your office door?"

"Oh!" She stumbled back then. "I got it."

After locking her office door, she was finally out of the firm and on her way back to her home.

 **Marc: Looking good.**

Mercedes quickly glanced at the text message she'd just received, being extremely careful not to slam into the car driving slowly in front of her.

 **Mercedes: thanks. I didn't see you in the office.**

 **Marc: that's because I was passing by.**

 **Mercedes: oh. Ok.**

 **Marc: any plans for tonight?**

 **Mercedes: actually, yes.**

The car in front her her took a right turn, and she continued on her way until reaching a stoplight.

 **Marc: so, someone finally managed to catch your attention, huh?**

 **Mercedes: you can say that.**

 **Marc: that sucks.**

 **Mercedes: how come?**

 **Marc: you know how long I've been waiting for you, Mercedes.**

 **Marc: really? So we're calling it you waiting for me now?**

She pulled off when the light turned green just as his name showed up across her screen.

"Hello?" She answered, watching the road.

"What'da ya mean by that?" She nearly melted at the sound of his voice. The first guy she'd ever loved, and who had quickly made her aware that she could never have him.

"Sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"Come on, Mercy. Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything."

"Okay, well who's the lucky guy?"

"Why?"

"Because we gotta see to it that you're always treated like a lady."

"And that's important to you why?"

"Because you matter to me, Mercedes. That's why?"

"I just could never matter more than your-"

"Why you always gotta go there?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"That was over two years ago. You're still holding that against me?"

"Yes, I'm still holding it against you, Marc. Why should I not?"

"I'm not with her anymore."

Mercedes was completely silent after that as she pulled into her driveway.

"You hear me?"

She quickly stepped out of her car then, locking the car door and walking up to the front door of her home as the rain had stopped completely.

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" She questioned, unlocking the front door. "You are the same man who waited until we had sex to tell me that you were married."

"We were separated."

"It's the same thing, Marcus!"

"It's not-" She heard him sigh audibly on the other end of the receiver. "Our divorce is settled."

"Okay?"

"Okay, and I'm a free man."

"That's wonderful, Marcus." Mercedes made her way to her bedroom. "It really is, but I have to get back to work, so I have to go."

"Call me later?"

"I'll think about it." And with that she hung up the phone.

After showering again and halfway through getting dressed, there came a knock at her door.

"Who could this be?" She pulled her slacks up the rest of the way as the knock came again.

"Coming!" She pulled on a blouse as she made her way out of the room and to the front door.

The knock came again, harder this time.

"I said, I'm coming!" She snatched the door open to find a bouquet of flowers and roses looking back at her.

"Arrangements for Mercedes Jones?"

"I'm Mercedes Jones." She took the flowers from the woman standing before her. "Does it say who it's from?"

"Maybe on the card." The woman spoke with a smile.

"Kay. Thanks."

"Welcome. And have a blessed day."

"You too." She closed the front door and turned the bouquet around, smiling at the message on the small card.

 _I really enjoyed myself with you last night._

 _Allow me to take you out again tonight?_

 _I'll pick you up at eight thirty._

 _Dress comfortably._

 _-Sam_

She placed the bouquet on the kitchen island before making her way back to the room to finish getting dressed.

Nearly an hour later, she was walking back into the busy law firm.

"Any messages for me?" She stopped by the desk where Marley handed her a handful of sticky notes.

"Thanks." She took the notes, "Looks like you have yourself an admirer."

"Oh no!" Marley turned around to a red heart shaped balloon that was tied to a box of chocolates. "This is for you too." She handed the items to Mercedes along with a red rose. "Some guy dropped it off after you left."

Mercedes turned her eyebrows down at the gift.

 _Had she told Sam what firm she worked at?_

She checked the gift for a card, finding nothing.

Nearly thirty phone calls later, it was almost 6:30 P.M and Mercedes was finally packing up to leave the office.

"Ms. Linda?" She called out to the older Hispanic woman who was passing by her office.

"Yes?" The woman stopped in her tracks.

"Do you have any idea why I've called your name?"

"Hmm, no ma'am."

"Do you know what we pay you for?"

"Hmm, my services?"

"Exactly." Mercedes answered. "My office was a mess when I made it in this morning. And I forgot to take a look at the other offices, but God knows I would have hated to have seen them."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jones."

"Third time, Ms. Linda." She grabbed her briefcase from the floor and her car keys from her desk. "You get paid to clean, so do you know how it makes us feel when we have to do our work as well as your work?"

"I'll do it better, Miss. Jones."

"Thank you, Ms. Linda."

"Welcome, Miss Jones."

She made her way out of her office then, locking and closing the door behind herself.

The receptionist was already gone, and she could see that most of the other office staff had left already as well.

She was used to being the last one other than Ms. Linda to leave the firm.

"Shit!" She caught the front door of firm before it could close after realizing that she'd left her gift on her office desk.

After retrieving the gift and saying goodnight to Ms. Linda, she was out of the building again and on her way home for the second time today.

As soon as she made it home, she placed the gift in the kitchen alongside the other one and wasted no time throwing herself across her Queen sized bed where she immediately drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't until a knock came at the door did Mercedes jerk out of her sleep. Reaching for her phone, she looked at the time. _7:56_.

Then she remembered. Sam was supposed to be picking her up.

She quickly hopped off of the bed and made her way to the front door where the knocking continued.

"Just a moment!" She smoothed her hair down and tried to make herself look presentable as best as she could before opening the door.

There he stood, dressed down in faded jeans and a tee and looking just as gorgeous as he'd looked in a suit the previous night.

"H-hey." She stuttered, wondering how ridiculous she must have looked to him at the moment.

"You look beautiful." He looked her over. "S'that your definition of comfortable?" He chuckled a bit.

"No." She blushed shamelessly. "You should come in." She stepped aside and he entered, looking around her home.

"Excuse the mess." She closed the door, and then lead him to the living room. "I came home from work and immediately fell asleep." She motioned for him to sit down. "Please."

"You forgot I was coming to pick you up?" He sat down, looking up at her.

"I wouldn't say I forgot." She shook her head. "That sounds pretty horrible."

"It's okay."

"I guess I was just really tired. After all, it's been a long day."

"I could leave if you want me to." Sam stood up from the couch. "I could always pick you up some other time."

"No!" Mercedes held up a hand to him. "Just give me a second. You said dress comfortably, right?"

Before Sam could even respond, Mercedes disappeared into the back, leaving him alone in the living room.

He looked around the living room, admiring her sense of decor. And before long, he found himself in the doorway of the kitchen where he smiled at the sight of the gift he'd sent over to her.

She'd placed the flowers in a vase in the middle of her island, and he thought it looked wonderful there. And then he noticed the red heart shaped balloon, and his smile disappeared almost immediately.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He spun on his heels to see Mercedes standing in the doorway of her room, and he couldn't help but to stare.

She was absolutely gorgeous and dressed in a pink tee and blue jeans with a pair of off white Keds.

"Wow." Sam continued to stare in awe, causing her to drop her head.

"I think I look a mess, but thanks." She smiled softly. "So, ya ready?"

000

Mercedes could not believe that Sam had decided to take her to a carnival for their second date.

"Don't focus on it too much." She listened to him as he stood behind her as she was busy trying to spray water into a small target to beat her other opponents.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

She let go of the water gun and looked down at a man who'd managed to win the challenge.

"If you focus so much, you make yourself panic." Sam smiled at her as she stood up. "Here, let me show you."

They traded spots and before long, Sam was in competition with two small children, one woman, and a man, and he was showing no mercy.

Mercedes soon found herself cheering him on as he sprayed water into the target and sent his bear to the top.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The bell rung again, and this time it was a sweet victory.

"Alrighty!" They watched the man behind the counter as he pulled a stuffed animal down. "Step right up and claim-"

"Not that one," Sam stopped the man. "I want the biggest bear you have."

"That'll cost you."

"Whatever it cost, we'll take it."

"Sam..." Mercedes leaned towards him. "That's not necessary."

"It's okay." Sam watched the man grab his largest prize. "After all, somebody's bound to buy it tonight, right?"

"That'll be thirty five dollars." The man held a giant stuffed penguin in the air.

"You don't have to do-"

Before she could even finish, Sam was handing over the money and taking the stuffed animal from the man's hands.

"For you." He turned to Mercedes, smiling widely and she could not help but to laugh at how ridiculous the stuffed animal looked with a white belly, pink wings and feet, an orange beak, and a pink ring around both its eyes.

"Thank you." She took the bear into her own hands, "Even though you really didn't have to, Sam."

And it was not the last time Mercedes would tell him he didn't have to go to the extreme as he continued to buy her things, unnecessary things that she would probably have no room for in her one bedroom, one bath condo. But he insisted every single time.

By the time they were leaving, Sam looked like he was holding one of every prize from the carnival compared to the penguin she was carrying.

"Did you really have to buy all of of this stuff?" Mercedes was smiling from ear to ear as Sam climbed into the car after closing her door for her.

"Do you really have to be as gorgeous as you are and make me want to spend all of my money on you?"

Mercedes could not help but to laugh at his comment.

"That's not a good enough reason to have bought all of these stuffed animals." Mercedes laughed some more, causing Sam to chuckle a bit.

"You're reason enough."

Mercedes was quiet then as she watched the road.

"You don't think so?"

"It's not that." Mercedes responded softly. "It's just-." She sighed softly. "I'm going to be completely honest. You don't even know me. So all of this-" She motioned towards the back seat that was filled with gifts and prizes. "It's kind of surreal. And if I were crazy, I'd think you were trying to buy my affection tonight."

"Did it work?" Sam took his eyes off of the road to glance at Mercedes before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding, Mercedes." He focused in on the road again. "I'm not trying to buy your affection. It's just who I am. And to be honest, if you were to say you never wanted to see me again after tonight, I wouldn't even be angry. People have a right to who they love and who they choose to spend their time with. And buying a few gifts doesn't decide if you get a second date or not. And I'm one to know that as I've bought things for women who have done just that.

"Done just what?"

"Decided not to see me again."

"Oh." Mercedes shook her head. "Well, that's definitely not the case with me. I just feel that it's a bit much. The gifts, the bouquet sent to my home, the rose sent to the office. Don't get me wrong, it's really sw-"

"The rose sent to your office?" Sam cut Mercedes off.

"Yes." She looked over at him. "The chocolates and the rose."

"That-wasn't me." Sam shook his head as he turned a corner, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"That wasn't-Oooh." Mercedes paused, looking out of her window.

Sam glanced at her again then.

"I guess that one wasn't you." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Yea." She waved the situation off, and then all fell silent until Sam pulled into her driveway.

"I can stop with the gifts if you want me to," Sam said as he got everything from the backseat of his car. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He followed her to the front door.

"Nooo." Mercedes shook her head. "It wasn't that. I promise it wasn't. I guess I'm just not used to a guy spoiling me other than my dad."

She unlocked the door of her home and allowed him to go inside first since he was holding the most items.

"I totally understand, but I'll have you to know that there just might come a day when you'll have to allow another man to step up." Sam was speaking as he walked ahead of her. "Where'd you want me to place it all?"

"You can just pile it all on the couch. I'll find places for it tomorrow." She closed the front door as Sam carefully placed the things onto the couch.

"As I was saying, what happens when a man comes into your life, wanting the spot that your father has occupied for so many years?"

Mercedes shrugged. "If he's worth it, I guess I'll allow him to have it." She chuckled, "I guess, I can't really say though."

"Of course you can't." Sam responded. "Your father has treated you so well throughout the years that it's going to be hard to find someone who can compare. Because for one, you'll always thinks he's trying too hard or not trying hard enough. And trust me, you'll always compare him to your father which is not a bad thing. It just might leave some sort of intimidation for whoever is trying to win your heart."

"Intimidation?" Mercedes frowned a bit at the comment. "I've never made a guy feel bad about not being able to provide for me or give me nice things."

Sam laughed softly then, "Not saying that at all." He sat down on the arm of the couch. "What I'm saying is, he'll always be worried about not fucking up and getting it right every single time-the first time because he'll be aware of what you will and will _not_ put up with. And why? Because your father has mare you aware of your worth."

Merecedes was staring off into space now as she thought about his words.

"You should seek your father in him though."

"H-huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts to look at him who abruptly stood to his feet again.

"I said, why not seek the man who can give you all the love and affection your father gives you, plus affection that a father and daughter couldn't possibly share?"

Mercedes was sure her eyes must have gone dark after that comment as her thoughts immediately went to putting his words into action. "What exactly are you trying to say to me, Sam?"

"I'm just asking you to trust that the things I choose to do for you from now on are with no strings attached." He began to walk towards her. "I want nothing from you, Mercedes, except for your willingness to allow yourself to trust me." He stopped directly in front of her, looking down at her. "It may not be today or tomorrow, and that's fine. It may even be three months from now, and I'm fine with that too. As long as you make me aware that one day I'll be the man, other than your father, who holds your trust."

Mercedes subconsciously licked her lips as she stared up at him. "And what happens once you gain my trust, Mr. Evans?"

"It's simple." Sam leaned down until his mouth met her ear, causing her eyelids to flutter at the feeling of him being so close. "I gain your heart, and I never let you go."

Mercedes swallowed hard, pulling back from Sam. The closeness felt entirely too good, and his words sounded so right. They sounded so right and so lovely that it nearly frightened her, and she had to snap out of _his_ thoughts before she completely lost _herself_ in _his_ words.

"You are such a charmer." She smiled softly, looking up into his dark green orbs. "And as much as I wish I could stay up and talk to you some more-"

"You have work." Sam finished her statement, smiling back at her. "I completely understand as I have to work in the morning as well."

"But I had a great time again tonight." She added as she hated the thought of sounding as if she were trying to rush him away. But she knew she _needed_ _him_ gone.

"So did I." He kissed her forehead, and her heart fluttered at the action. "Goodnight, Mercedes."

"Night, Sam." She didn't move from her spot as she watched him walk towards the door where he opened it to let himself out.

"Oh wow." She exhaledd softly, shaking her head as she finally found the strength to walk over to the door to lock it. "This man is going to give me so run for-" she paused, trying to think clearly. "Shit. He's just going to give me a run."

 **Goal: 30 Reviews.**

 **Did you like it or did you love it?**

 **What do you think about Marcus? Yay or Nay?**

 **Do you think Sam is doing a but much to win Mercedes' trust/heart/affection?**

 **What would you like to see in the upcoming chapter(s)?**

 ** _Who_ would you like to make more appearances? Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Marley, Marcus, Devon, Sam (lol)?**


	4. Chapter 4

***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

"You are the CEO which means you are responsible for the success or the failure of this company: marketing, financing hiring, firing, sales. It all falls on your shoulders now."

But Samuel Evans never asked for any of it. He never asked to be one man with all of that power nor had he asked for the respect of nearly every employee in the business. But since he was the first eldest son, he inherited it all.

The first two years had gone by with ease. His father had been there, showing him the ins and outs and guiding him every step of the way.

That was before his death, and nearly three years later, Sam was still clueless and to be honest, he didn't care.

"Mr. Evans, labor productivity way is up and-." Sam unfolded his arms from behind his head and sat up to look at the sturdy woman standing in his doorway.

"Okay."

"Okay?" The woman questioned.

"Okay, April." Sam took his foot down from his desk, "Tell some of them to get off of my clock and go home."

"But Mr. Evans-"

"And tell Devon to come here while you're at it." Sam cut her off, and she sent him a blank stare. "What are you still standing here for? Go!"

He shook his head as the woman disappeared from his office door. "What am I expected to do about productivity being way up?" He leaned forward to grab a stress ball from his desk before leaning back in his chair again. "I don't even know what-"

Devon entered into his office, causing him to stop speaking. The man was always well dressed, and he kept a smile plastered on his face.

"What's up?"

"Close the door." Sam sat up, nodding at the tall dark skinned man standing before him.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep last night?" He closed the door and walked further into the office where he took a seat in front of Sam's desk.

"Because I didn't." Sam sighed softly, "But I took her out again last night, so it's okay." Sam squeezed the stress ball between his strong hands.

"You took who out?" Devon came to the edge of his seat. "Mercedes?"

"Yea."

"Hell naw." Devon chuckled.

"What you mean, hell naw?" Sam threw the ball at Devon, and he caught it before it hit the floor.

"I just find it funny that you're going to try with this girl." He threw the ball back to Sam, and he caught it.

"You said she's a good girl, didn't you?"

"Yea, but I didn't actually expect you to go after her."

Sam frowned then. "Is that a hint of jealousy?"

"Jealousy!" Devon laughed, jerking his head back.

"Yea, _jealousy_." Sam chuckled as he sat the ball down on his desk.

"Look Sam. I'm a soon to be married man." He held a hand up at him. "What you and Mercedes do is none of my business. I just know the type of guy you are and the type of woman she is."

"So I'm guessing you know the type of woman every woman is after you take them out on two dates?"

"Hey, hey now." Devon chuckled, crossing his legs. "It was two dates, sure. But she didn't give it up. That says a lot these days."

Sam sucked his teeth. "Like what?"

"Like, she's a good girl."

"Not necessarily." Sam turned his eyes down. "Maybe you just didn't appeal to her."

"Okay fool, and how many dates have you taken her on?"

"Two-"

"Okay then!" Devon spoke over him. "So how are you gonna sit there and-"

"But-but I haven't even tried to go to second base with her." Sam clarified.

Devon dropped his head then, shaking it from side to side.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"I just cannot see you with one woman." He looked up at Sam. "You're the same guy who I walked in on screwing his assistant on his office desk only to fire her the next week."

Sam held his pointer finger up. "She was unprofessional."

And you're not?" Devon chuckled. "Sam, you pick up women, screw them, and then never call em again."

"Plenty of people do that." Sam shrugged. "And who said I'm trying to be with one woman?"

"I've never known for you to take the same woman out twice, so I'm calling it." He sat up straight then. "So, tell me. What's it about her cause I gotta know?"

Sam exhaled softly. "I just remember when you introduced her to me."

"No, no." Devon stopped him with wide eyes. "Clarification. When I tried to introduce her to you. But I remember someone being so pissed off about marketing and labels that he walked out on the job that day."

Sam stared off into space then. "You might be right," He laughed. "But I still remembered her."

"How?"

"I saw her the very next day on my lunch break."

"You shouldn't even claim a lunch break like you don't leave this place whenever you get ready or tired of this company."

Sam glared at Devon. "Anyway, she was going into Lucy's diner on third street like I told you before."

"Which is how you knew to find her there just recently?"

"What are you saying?"

"She told me that Lucy's diner was one of her favorite spots when I took her out." Devon clarified. "I'm just guessing that since you saw her go there once, you tried your luck a second time. Am I right?"

"Oh, well no." Sam shook his head, scrunching his face up at Devon's illogic. "That was over a year ago when I saw her go there. And how would I have possibly known that Lucy's was one of her favorite spots? I just needed somewhere new to go and clear my mind, so I went there."

"And then after seeing her there a second time, you went again because you came to realization that if you saw her there twice, you'd see her a third time?"

"You and your damn theories." Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes at the man. "I didn't really expect her to be there the next day either. I just went back for the coffee. And plus the atmosphere was nice, and I didn't have to drive nearly ten miles from work to find a place where I could have a drink and a smoke. But yes, she was there, again."

"And you noticed her fondness of tea, so you bought her tea for almost a week straight until she fell into your trap?"

"Did you really have to go and reinterpret my story like that?" Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"That's basically what you told me when I asked you how you managed to get the phone number of a woman who I took out before."

Sam couldn't help his laughter as he shook his head some more. Devon never failed to make him laugh when he came in to work. Even on days when he felt like the world was against him, or he was against the world.

"So what made you keep at her?"

"It took three days of me buying her drinks for her to even look my way." Sam smirked.

"And that just got your ass to try even harder, huh?" Devon snickered. "Samuel Evans, always up for a challenge when it comes to the women."

"If only I was as passionate about this company as I am about women, huh?" Sam spoke softly before quickly speaking up again. "And you better not agree!"

The laughter came as Devon threw his hands up. "Man, I was not about to say anything about how your ass has everyone in this building handling your slight work while you sit in this office and daydream."

"That's what I'm talking about." Sam pointed a finger.

"Alright, alright." Devon tried to calm his laughter. "I'm done."

"You sure?"

"Yea, man!" He nodded. "But I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Can you actually see yourself with this woman?"

"Let me put it this way," Sam came to the edge of his seat, folding his arms on his desktop. "I won't see her with anyone else other than myself."

"You got me with that one." Devon smiled widely. "I like how you put that."

Sam and Devon must have talked for more than two hours before April knocked at the door.

"Mr. Evans, I'm sorry to interrupt. But Devon, your fiancé is here."

Devon stood to his feet immediately at the message, and Sam could not help but to laugh at the way the young man jumped at the commands of his fiancé.

"Alright man." He nodded at Sam. "Let me go attend to the Queen."

000

"I feel like you have nothing to worry about."

Tina looked up at her boyfriend of nearly four years as he placed a plate of pasta in front of her.

"This is Mercedes we're talking about, Josh." She waited for him to be seated at the table across from her before reaching out for his hands to say grace.

"Amen." They both said in synch, reaching for their silverware.

"You know what. Come to think about it. Mercedes is the loner type." He broke the silence as he chewed. "So I definitely know what you mean."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Ever since Marcus, she has been avoiding men with all cost."

"Or maybe that's just what she been telling y'all."

Tina rolled her eyes.

"What?" Josh shrugged. "Friends don't tell friends everything."

"So I'm guessing Marcus didn't tell you he was married before you took it upon yourself to recommend Mercy to him."

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that they were separated?"

"It doesn't matter!" She exclaimed before putting a fork of pasta into her mouth.

"You know what." He agreed. "You're right."

"I know." Tina ate without looking up at him, and she could hear his sigh from across the table.

"So what is it about this guy that has you worrying so much anyway?"

"Well, for one-" she dropped her fork onto her plate. "He's thirty-five years old."

"And?"

" _And_ Mercedes is only twenty-five." Tina's voice went up.

"Okay?"

"And he was married before, Josh."

"Babe, what does that have to do with anything?"

She groaned in frustration. "You don't get it."

"Well, make me understand."

"Sam is way more mature and experienced than Mercy." She chewed slowly. "Which means before we even notice it, he's going to be asking her to move in with him, marry him, and then have his children."

He chuckled softly, "And that's a bad thing, why?"

"Mercedes is not ready for that type of commitment!"

"How can you be so sure?" He turned his eyebrows down. "If she agreed to go out with the man, she just might be more ready than you think."

She exhaled softly then, "I just don't want to see her get hurt again."

"And that's your main problem." He leaned forward. "But you cannot guard Mercedes' heart for her."

"The hell I can't." Tina rolled her neck, causing Josh to laugh. "She's one of my best friends, and I'll be damned if I sit around and watch her get hurt."

"She's not hurting though, Tina!"

"Not yet."

"Okay, baby." Josh sighed again. "Other than Sam being older and more experienced, what else makes you worry about him being with Mercedes?"

"He's white."

"You have to be kidding me." He nearly choked while trying to contain his laughter.

"No, I'm not kidding." She ate some more of her food. "I've dated white guys before. They are nothing like any other race of people I've ever experienced in my entire life." She looked over at her boyfriend who was still laughing. "And stop laughing!"

"Baby, just because your relationships didn't work out with white guys doesn't mean Mercedes' won't." He exhaled heavily, trying to stop his laughter. "Besides, haven't you heard the saying the blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice? You know, the reason why you're still with me?"

"Ha ha, you're very funny." She rolled her eyes. "I'm with you because I love you. But if you keep laughing at my friends relationship status, I will dump you before I go back to work."

"Okay." He smirked. "I'm not laughing at Mercedes' relationship status. I just think you should let Mercedes be a woman, and if anything happens that you do not approve of, then you can step up."

"But if-"

" _But_ -" Josh held up a hand to Tina. "Only if Mercedes seeks your help. Until then, let her be a woman."

"Says the man who was behind her first heartbreak."

"That was a low shot." He raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not mad because I know that's not true." He ate some pasta. "Marcus is the one you all should be mad at, not me. I was just the messenger."

"Hmm huh."

"For real." He defended himself some more. "But enough of that. How's your pasta?"

"It's better."

"Awh, Baaabe." He sucked his teeth. "Just better? I started making this two hours before your lunch break."

"And I appreciate it." Tina chuckled, "I really do. And I thank you for making lunch for me on your day off."

"It's the least I can do for the woman who makes dinner for me every night." He scooted his chair closer to the table. "And I'll have you to know that the next time I make pasta, it'll make ya toes curl."

Tina burst out into a fit of laughter then. "Please be quiet so I can finish my meal and get back to work."

0000

Mercedes was exhausted, and she still had over for hours left at work.

Typing away at her computer, she stopped abruptly as she saw Ms. Linda passing by with her janitorial cart.

"Ms. Linda?"

"Hmm, yes Miss Jones?" Ms. Linda stopped directly in front of her office door, picking up a small piece of paper from the floor and putting it into the trash basket.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job last night with cleaning the offices." Mercedes smiled. "Wasn't a piece of paper in sight."

"Hmm, thank you Miss Jones." The elder woman nodded her head before continuing on her way.

As soon as she was out of sight, Mercedes' office phone rang, and she quickly answered it.

"Smith and Jones Law Firm. This is Mercedes Jones speaking."

"You can assist me by answering your cell phone sometime."

Mercedes exhaled softly at her mother's stern voice on the other end of the receiver. "Ma, I personally gave you the extension to my office just so you can reach me here because I always turn my phone off when I get to work, remember?"

"Oh, but I think you're the only one in the family to turn your phone off since your father and I opened that practice years ago." Her mother stated. "I don't think I did it, your father didn't do it, and your aunt damn sure didn't turn her phone off."

"It's the only way I focus though, Ma." Mercedes argued. "Plus, you were the one who came in here some time ago and made a big deal about me using my cell phone more than the office phone while I was at work, remember?"

"Baby, that was because you were messing around with that married man."

Mercedes bit the inside of her jaw at her mother's comment. "I didn't know Marcus was married, Ma."

"Judith, give me the phone." Mercedes could hear her father's voice in the background. "I don't know why you insist on calling this girl and working her nerves like this." His voice got louder which meant he was closer to the receiver now.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daddy."

"I'm sorry about what your mother." His voice was calm but it boomed through the receiver.

"It's okay." Mercedes shook her head even though he couldn't see the action. "I know she doesn't mean it."

"Wait, Baby girl."

Mercedes could hear the phone being placed down and then she heard her father in the background again.

"Sorry about that." He returned moments later. "Your mother was trying to go into the kitchen again."

"Gotta be careful of that."

"Definitely, if we wanna save this house." He chuckled, but Mercedes could hear the slight sadness in his voice.

"Does she still call you Papa's name?" She quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about her mother burning down her childhood home because of her Alzheimer's disease.

"Sometimes, but most of the time, she recognizes me as her husband."

"Well, that's good." Mercedes played with her fingers. "I really miss her."

"I know you do, Baby." Her father responded. "But we're fine. I'm fine."

"I know, Daddy." She sighed heavily.

"But how have you been, Munchkin?"

Mercedes could not help but to smile at the old nickname her father had given her when she was only a baby.

"I've been-" Mercedes thought for a bit. "I've been pretty good."

"I can see that as you don't stop by anymore to see your old man and old woman." He laughed, and she immediately felt a sting of guilt.

"Daddy, please don't make me feel bad." She dropped her head. "I've just been busy with trying to keep the office up, but I'll stop by before the week is out. I promise."

"I'm just joking with you, Baby girl." Her father tried to ease her mind, "I know you're a busy woman. and I'm proud of you for being that."

"But I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you and Mom."

"We know you're doing no such thing. We've lived our lives. Don't ever let us stop you from living yours."

She smiled softly then, knowing not to argue with her father.

"I met a guy."

"Oh really?" She could tell that her father was smiling now.

"His name is Samuel Evans. He's a CEO."

""He's not married, is he?"

She laughed at her father's comment. "Daddy, no! He was married before though."

"Okay now," Her father laughed. "I'm just making sure because the last guy you met, I still want to gut him like a fish."

"He's nothing like Marcus, Daddy. I promise."

"Well as long as he treats you right, you know I approve."

"He is perfect."

"And when will your mother and I get to meet this Mr. Perfect?"

"Soon." Mercedes smiled. "I don't want to scare him off with meeting the parents already, but I can't wait for you guys to meet him."

"You sound happy about this, Munchkin."

"I am, Daddy. I really am."

"Well, I am too."

"So, did Ma ever-"

"Mercedes, call me when you leave work." Her father cut her off. "Your mother is trying to light the fire place."

"Oh God. It's 87 degrees out." Mercedes shook her head trying to hold in her laughter. "Please watch her and be safe."

"Alright, Baby girl. Love ya. Bye bye."

"Love y'all too."

She heard the dial tone then, so she placed the phone back on the hook before reaching for her cell phone.

She turned it on, watching as it powered up and as messages began to come in almost immediately.

She clicked the message app.

Santana, Tina, and Marcus were the only people who had messaged her so she placed her phone back on the desk.

Sighing heavily, she picked the phone back up and scrolled through her contacts until she found Sam's name.

She thought about texting him, but she couldn't think of what to say.

 **Mercedes: I really had fun last-**

She erased the message **.**

 **Mercedes: You are a really sweet guy, and I can't wait-**

She erased the message again **.**

 **Mercedes: Hi.**

She held her breath as she quickly hit send, surprised at how fast he responded to her message.

 **Sam: hey. I was just thinking about you. How are ya?**

 **Mercedes: :) really? I'm great, and you?**

 **Sam: yes. better now that I'm texting you.**

 **Sam: I really enjoyed your company last night.**

 **Mercedes: that's sweet. So did I.**

 **Sam: I wish I could take you out again tonight, but I'm goin to give you time.**

 **Mercedes: time?**

 **Mercedes: for what?**

 **Sam: because if you allow me. I'll occupy all of your time. Lol**

 **Sam: and I don't want you to see me as the clingy type.**

 **Mercedes: lol. I don't see you as being clingy. maybe I want you to occupy my time?**

 **Sam: well, that's a good thing.**

 **Sam: can I be honest with you?**

 **Mercedes: sure.**

 **Sam: Nyou're very beautiful.**

 **Mercedes: thank you. and you're not half bad.**

 **Sam: lol. I'll accept that.**

 **Sam: better than hearing, thank you. I wish I could say the same.**

 **Mercedes: omg, lol. Who said that to you?**

 **Sam: no one yet. And hopefully they won't.**

Just then her office phone rang, so she answered it. "Smith and Jones Law Firm. This is Mercedes Jones speaking."

"Oh, Marley?" She sat up straight. "I didn't even realize that it was your extension. "You can send them up."

As soon as the day was over, Mercedes said goodnight to Ms. Linda and wasted no time leaving the office.

She thought about stopping at some fast food restaurant, but she decided against it. And when she got home, she settled on eating a cream cheese and strawberry toaster strudel.

Then after showering, she found herself buried underneath her covers as she texted Sam, smiling at every other message and laughing at his ridiculous humor.

00000

Sam parked his car on the side of the road and quickly texted Mercedes back before stepping out of his car and leaning against his car door.

Looking up at once of the windows of the third floor, he pressed a couples of keys of his cellphone and put the device up to his ear.

"I'm downstairs." He spoke as soon as he got an answer, watching as the curtain was moved to the side to indicate that he was now being looked down upon.

"Well, come on up." The voice on the other end spoke softly. "Unless you're expecting me to come down there and give you top while you're leaning up against your car."

"I actually wouldn't oppose." Sam pushed himself off of his car, undoing his tie. "You better not have on anything when I make it up there."

He hung up the phone before the voice on the other end could reply, and then read Mercedes' message, smirking slyly.

 **Mercedes: that's funny. I'm just watching some show on television now. what are you doing?**

 **Sam: you want the truth?**

 **Mercedes: lol, of course. why wouldn't I?**

 **Sam: well, honestly I'm just sitting against my headboard, thinking about how I wish I could see that amazing smile of yours.**

 **Mercedes: :) why are you so sweet?**

 **Sam: I know no other way to be.**

Sam looked up from his phone in time to see the third door of the third floor swing open.

"It took you long enough." He allowed himself to be pulled inside of the congested apartment.

"I'm here though. And that's all that really matters." He kicked the door closed as he sat his phone on a stand nearby.

 **Goal: 40 Reviews.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **What did you think about the Sam/Devon scene?**

 **What did you think about the Tina/Josh scene?**

 **What did you think about the Mercedes/parents scene?**

 **What is going through your head as it relates to Sam?**

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I would like to say thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story. I really do appreciate your support and reviews, and I am having a blast updating it for you all. Now, GUEST. I really appreciate your reviews, I really do. But if you are the same person leaving so many comments, please do not do that. I appreciate your eagerness for updates of this** **fic, but the plan is to hear from more than just one person who is choosing to comment separately, yet six times in a row. I don't mean to sound rude at all. But please do not comment six times in a row as I think you are. If I am mistaken though, my apologies. Thank you, and I really do love and appreciate how dedicated you are.**

 ***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

Sam pryed his eyes open when he felt wet kisses being placed on his abdominal area.

"Terry, stop." He pushed the girl's head away, and she quickly sat up on her knees to look up at him, completely exposed.

"What's gotten into you?" The petite mulatto moved a stray piece of her curly brunette hair away from her face.

"What's gotten into to _you_?" Sam turned his eyebrows down, "You're the one questioning me."

Terry snatched the covers off of him, wrapping it around herself and leaving him completely exposed now. "You just made love to me, Sam."

"What's your point?"

"What's my point?" Terry nearly yelled her question, leaning forward to touch his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Stop." Sam pushed her hand away from his head.

"We don't make love, Sam. We have sex." She sat back. "So what was that about?"

Sam moved to climb off of the bed then, locating his clothing and getting dressed. "What time is it?"

"Almost four in the morning." She answered, laying back on the bed. "James will be home at six."

He didn't respond as he sat back down on the bed to put his shoes on.

"One more round before you leave?" He could feel the bed dip behind him, and then her arms snaking around his waist as she kissed the nape of his neck. "Please?"

"I gotta go." He finished tying his shoe and gently nudged her off of him.

"Ugh!" She leaned over to the other side of the bed, picking up an object and roughly throwing it at him. "Get your shit."

Sam's eyes widened when his watch hit him in his chest, causing a soft thud. He caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Hurry up and leave."

Biting the inside of his jaw, he glared at her as he put the watch on.

"Just so you'll know, I won't be coming back this way for a while." He pulled on his suit jacket. "I have someone I'm more interested in." He walked out of her bedroom door, slamming the door in the process.

Once in the living room, he picked his tie up from the floor before leaving the apartment.

When he made it outside, he took his phone from his pocket to send a text message.

 **Sam: I fell asleep last night. I know you may still be asleep as well, but good morning. I hope you have a great day today.**

He unlocked his car doors and climbed into his car, admiring the dark skies and the city lights in the distance.

0

It was the greatest feeling in the world to wake up to a good morning text, and Mercedes had definitely missed the feeling.

Rolling over on her bed, she smiled softly as she texted Sam back who had messaged her only an hour ago.

 **Mercedes: morning back at ya. :) thanks. same to you.**

 **Sam: thanks.**

 **Sam: any plans for today?**

 **Mercedes: other than work, I can't think of anything.**

 **Sam: we should do lunch together.**

Mercedes climbed out of bed, smiling even harder now as she made her way to the bathroom.

 **Mercedes: that sounds good. (:**

 **Sam: okay, what time?**

 **Mercedes: 11:30?**

 **Sam: sounds good.**

 **Mercedes: where should we meet?**

She was now completely undressed and climbing into the shower. She cleansed her body thoroughly while thinking about Sam's message response, her smile ever present.

She definitely could not wait to sit and have lunch with him since she had not gotten a chance to see him yesterday due to his wanting to give her _time_. She laughed at the thought. He was such a sweetheart, and it only made her want to share her time with him even more.

Moments later, she was out of the shower and back in her bedroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her thick frame.

She wasted no time checking her phone messages. Santana had texted her again, but she scrolled past her message and went straight to Sam's.

 **Sam: Lucy's diner.**

 **Mercedes: okay! :)**

She threw her phone onto the bed and did a joyful jig before proceeding to get dressed.

00

It was the longest four hours of her life as she waited for eleven o'clock to come around.

She wanted to text him so badly, but she kept deciding against it, not wanting to seem like the clingy one as he'd stated before.

Now it was ten o'clock and the only thing she could think about was him.

She smiled at the visual of his smile and his dark eyes that seemed to look into her soul. She smiled at the thought of his charm and the way he could make any woman fall at his knees just with the sound of his southern accent that presented itself every now and again.

Without taking her office phone off of the hook, she dialed Quinn's extension and then waited for her to pick up.

"Yes, Mercedes?" Quinn sounded happy as usual.

"Do you believe in soul ties?" Mercedes asked, fondling with her own fingers.

"Soul ties?"

"Yea."

"Uh well, to a certain extent. Why what's-" Quinn paused. "Ooh, Sam?"

"Yes."

"No, Mercedes." Quinn shook her head although Mercedes could not see the action. "Don't do it. Don't let that "soul tie" thing get you into something you will later regret."

"I'm not." Mercedes sat back, glad her office door was shut. "It's just that, I can't stop thinking about him. We're doing lunch at eleven thirty today, and I have not been able to take my mind off of him. He's all I want to be around. And the conversations we have when we are together. Everything is just so natural, Quinn."

"I totally understand. And I'm not trying to stand in the way of your feelings or anything ,but soul ties can really leave you regretting everything you've ever put into a person."

"Have you?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever regretted everything you put into a person?"

Quinn was silent on the other end.

"No offense, but just because it didn't end well with you, it doesn't mean it'll be the same for me."

"You know what. You're right, Mercedes." Quinn was entirely done.

"Quinn, I'm sorry if that sounded-"

"No, Mercedes." She cut her off. "I completely understand. But soul ties are not always what they seem, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally. In the end, it's your heart that you need to be protecting."

"Thank you, Quinn. Seriously, but every time I seem to try and protect my heart, something always goes wrong. Maybe this time I should just step out on faith."

"And what happens if you fall, Mercy?"

It was the very first time Quinn had called Mercedes Mercy, and it definitely took her by surprise.

"Oh, Quinn, but what happens if I fly?"

000

Mercedes found herself trying not to smile when she pulled up to Lucy's diner to find that Sam's car was already parked outside. She looked at the time on her phone.

 _11:32_.

When she walked into the diner, she could not help but to smile at the man who was seated at one of the booths, dressed in business attire. with a pitcher of tea sitting before him.

"Hey." She spoke softly as she sat in the booth across from him.

"You look, wow." Sam smiled, causing her to blush softly.

"Thank you."

"Got ya some tea." He pushed an empty cup towards her. "And I asked for a cup and a straw for you.

"You're so sweet." She grasped the cup, watching as he carefully filled her cup. "But I must ask again, how much tea do ya think one woman can drink?"

Sam laughed softly. "I don't know, but I wanna make sure you're satisfied."

"Well, I appreciate it." She sipped the drink, not realizing the look of admiration she was receiving from across the table.

"Hmm." She swallowed. "How did you know that it was unsweet tea that I ordered anyhow?"

Sam smiled softly. "It was dark, so I took a wild guess."

She laughed then, "Happy you didn't send any sweet tea my way."

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay, but I would have thought you were trying to mock my weight." She chuckled.

Sam shook his head. "Even if I would have chosen to send sweet tea, I guarantee you that it would not gave been to insult your weight." He sipped from the cup in front of him. "My wife was not a petite woman herself."

"I'm sorry." Mercedes apologized, looking across the table at him.

"No need to apologize." He shook his head.

"Hey, how are two doing today?" The stout waitress, who usually waited on him, stood before the two of them.

"We're great." Sam smiled. "You?"

"I'm fine." The woman nodded her head, notepad and pen in her hand. "Do you all know what you'll like to have today? Mercedes, the regular?"

"Sounds good to me."

"The grilled cheese and the garden salad?" Sam looked from the waitress and to Mercedes, and she could not believe Sam had paid as much attention to her to have made a mental note of the lunch she usually had at Lucy's diner.

She wanted to smile at his observation, but instead she nodded her head. "Yes."

"I'm paying." He suggested. "How about we try something new today?"

"It has nothing to do with money." Mercedes chuckled. "I just really like their grilled cheese."

Sam smiled then, "Well, it'll be the regular for this pretty lady. And for me, I'll like to have your steak and potato dinner."

"It comes with a salad. What kind of dressing would you like?"

"Vinaigrette."

"Alrighty!" The woman said cheerfully. "I'll right back with you."

"You looked surprised that I know your usual." Sam broke the silence after sipping a bit of his coffee.

Mercedes smirked at his noticing her expression that she'd tried to hide.

"I just thought it was cute, is all." Mercedes replied honestly. "You pay attention to the smallest things."

"And there's a lot more I plan to learn about you. Your regular was just the start."

She couldn't help but to smile at his comment. "Well, what else would you like to know, Mr. Evans since we're here?"

He smirked, straightening up in his seat. "Well, since you've told me most of the more important moments of your life on our first two dates, how about we talk about the small things? After all, they are what matter most, right?"

"Or so I've heard." She smiled, lifting her cup up to her lips.

He watched her closely as her full lips came in contact with the cup, kissing the brim as her eyes were fixed on his as he watched her.

"So, I know your favorite color is purple." He tore his eyes away from her lips and looked into her eyes as she places the cup back onto the table. "What was your favorite color before purple?"

"I've never had another favorite color." She answered quickly. "I've liked purple for as long as I can remember."

"Well mine was blue before it was red." Sam responded.

"What changed?"

"My vision." He answered just as Mercedes spotted their waitress approaching the table.

"Your vision?"

"Yep." He nodded his head, "The way I view things, it suddenly changed."

"Here you go." The woman began placing food onto the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Jen." Mercedes looked down at her grilled cheese. It looked delicious and just the way she liked it, sliced down the middle, on Texas toast, with slices of kosher dill pickles on the side.

"You're welcome, Mercedes." She smiled.

"This looks amazing," Sam rearranged the dishes in front of him, placing his salad to the side.

"Regards to the cook." She smiled again, "Y'all enjoy now."

"We will." Mercedes replied.

"Do you go to Church?" Sam was speaking again as Mercedes bit into her grilled cheese.

"I used to all the time." She covered her mouth as she spoke. "But work gets pretty hectic. I plan to go back one day though. Do you go?"

"Some Sundays, yes." He nodded. "It's the same thing with me, having to be at work."

"My pastor always told me that when something or someone stops you from going to church on Sunday, it's not good for you." Mercedes dressed her salad. "But my bills are not going to pay themselves, if you know what I mean."

"I definitely know what you mean." He sipped his coffee and then stopped a different waitress.

"Yes, Sir? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful." He nodded, "But may I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." The petite blonde practically skipped away.

"Would you ever leave?"

"Leave what?"

"I'm sorry." He laughed softly. "Clarification. Would you ever leave your job?"

"Oh!" Mercedes shook her head. "Nooo. My parents would be devastated."

"Because it's a family business?"

"Yes, that and they put everything they had into that practice. I wouldn't dare just give up on it."

"Your parents must be really proud to have a daughter as dedicated as yourself."

"Yea, they are." She smiled softly. "And I'm honored to belong to them. God knows I am."

"Here you go, Sir." The blonde was back with Sam's glass of water and Sam quickly pulled a bill from his pocket.

"Thank you." He handed the girl the bill, causing her to smile slyly at him.

"She's not usually so sweet." Mercedes ate some of her salad. "I think she might like you."

Sam peered after the petite blonde who was now assisting another customer, her smile wide. "Maybe she's mad because you're a lot prettier than her."

"That could very well be the problem." Mercedes flipped her long dark hair, causing Sam to laugh.

"You are so damn beautiful."

"And you have to stop telling me all the right things, Sir."

"How come?"

"Because I just might come to believe every word you say."

"You don't believe you're beautiful?" Sam sipped his water.

"Oh yes." She nodded. "I just don't take kindly to compliments when I am aware that a guy is trying to win me over."

"Oh, so you think I'm playing with you?"

She shrugged then, "I think you're trying to see how far you can go."

"The question is, how far are you willing to let me to go?" He watched her as she ate some more of her grilled cheese and then pushed the plate away.

 _Maybe this time I should just step out on faith?_

"Since I don't want to put you in that box with all of the men of my past." She leaned in closer. "I'm willing to let you go all the way, Sam, as long as your intentions are pure."

Sam licked his lips then, fighting the urge to lean over the table to kiss the full lips he was longing to taste.

"And they are." He looked into her eyes. "My heart is good, and my intentions are pure."

"Then, there you have it." She smiled softly.

They must have talked for another thirty minutes before Santana was calling Mercedes' cell phone.

She ignored her the first two times, but by the third time, she could not help but to wonder if it were something serious.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to take this." She quickly exited the booth and made her way to the restroom, answering her phone before she could even make it inside.

"Santana, you had better be dying."

"I should be saying the same thing to your ass." Santana fussed at the girl through the receiver. "Why the hell have you not been answering my text and phone calls?"

"I've been busy!" Mercedes fussed back.

"Oh, so you've been too busy to hit your best friend up? I'm starting to question our friendship, Mercedes."

Mercedes laughed then, "Girl, please quit being so damn dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic." Santana stated calmly. "I'm being honest. I thought you were avoiding me, and I could not figure out what I'd done to you."

You've done nothing, Santana."

"Then what is then, so I can stop hitting your ass up the way you've stopped hitting me up."

"Honestly. Nothing. I've just been busy, and every time I think to call you back, something else comes up."

"It's never stopped you before." She could hear the annoyance in her best friend's voice. "Are you trading us in for Sam?"

"What? No!" She laughed some more. "What in the world would make you think something like that?"

"Maybe because every time you find someone you're interested in, you forget you have damn friends who have been by your side since the age of twelve."

"And you're still here. And I'm still by your side, so quit it, Tana." Mercedes spoke firmly. "I'm not giving you up for Sam. You're being ridiculous."

"Well, if I'm being ridiculous lets have a girls night tonight. You, me, Tina, Kurt, and Quinn."

"Okaay." Mercedes sang.

"And I don't want to hear any excuses, Mercedes."

"No excuses." She nodded. "But I have to go, Tana. I have Sam waiting, and I have to get back to work shortly."

"See!" Santana exclaimed. "Just as I thought! Sam is all you care about."

"Bye, Santana!" Mercedes chuckled, and then hung up her phone.

When Mercedes made it out of the restroom and towards the table, the petite blonde was walking away from the area, smiling widely as she swayed her hips from side to side.

She almost frowned at the action, and when the girl eyed her, she nearly questioned her the reaction but she decided against it.

"What's the matter with her?" She asked as she sat back in the booth.

Sam waved the girl off. "I have the slightest idea." He sank back in his seat.

She noticed that his dishes were gone and that there was a tip on the table.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yea, I guess it is about time I get back to work." He sat up again.

Once outside, Mercedes was leaning up against her car with Sam standing directly in front of her.

He was so close to her that her breathing sped up immediately and she felt as if she needed oxygen.

"Don't." She placed her hand on his chest to push him away, regretting the action as soon as she felt how firm his chest was.

"What?" He took a step back.

"You can't stand that close to me." She removed her hand from his chest and lowered her head.

"You don't trust me?" He smirked. "I promise not to do anything to you out here in this parking lot that you don't want me to do."

"It's not that I don't trust _you_." She looked up at him then.

"So you _do_ trust me?" He smiled slyly.

"I mean, not enough to give my heart to you or anything." She chuckled at the thought of their conversation nearly two days ago. "But I do trust you to not try anything I'm not ready for."

"Good." Sam nodded. "Because I would never ask you to do anything you're not ready for."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled back, "I wanna see you again today."

"I can't." She shook her head, hating having to tell him no.

"Aw, why not?" He lowered his eyebrows.

"I just promised my best friend that I'll have girl's night with her tonight."

"Well, that sucks."

"You know what. How about you come over anyhow?"

"Oh no." Sam shook his head. "I don't think they'll like that too much. A man attending a _girls_ night?"

"They wouldn't mind at all though, I promise. Besides, it'll be a great way for them to actually see what you're like."

"I don't-"

"Aw, please don't say no." Mercedes was sure she looked ridiculous begging Sam like a small child, but she did not care at the moment. Anytime with him was time she was sure she would enjoy. "Come on. You'll love them."

"Okay, okay." Sam laughed at the way she bounced and pouted before him, and he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. "How can I say no to that?"

"Yes!" She fist pumped the air, causing Sam to laugh some more.

"You are the cutest little person I have ever seen in my life." He chuckled. "Well, other than my nieces and my nephew."

"Except I'm twenty-five." Mercedes smiled widely at his comment. "I can't wait!"

"Make sure you inform them that I'm coming over." He spoke up again. "I've never really cared for surprises."

0000

After work and inviting Quinn, Tina, and Kurt to her home for a girls night, Mercedes was headed home to prepare for the night.

She decided on comfortable wear, but she made sure it was _cute_ and comfortable since Sam would be joining them tonight.

She straightened up the living room first, putting everything back into place and then sitting all of her movies out on the table, sure that they would bring more movies. She also sat out a few board games, a deck of playing cards as well as adult cards.

She straightened the guest restroom, making sure everything was clean and presentable before moving to her bedroom where she followed suit.

Then she made her way to the kitchen where she washed down the countertops and the stove before washing her hands for what seemed to be the twentieth time since she'd began cleaning.

Aware that she wouldn't have to provide all of the snacks since everyone usually pitched in for girl's nights, she took out the tray of fruit that she was glad she hadn't touched since her buying it nearly three days ago. Then she took some popcorn and bottled water from the cabinet.

Carrying the waters and the tray of fruit to the living room, she sat it on the table next to the pile of movies.

The gang would be arriving shortly, so she wasted no time going into the kitchen to get the popcorn started, locating two big bowls to fill them with the buttery deliciousness.

Halfway the through the second bowl, a knock came at the door, and she hurriedly made her way to answer it.

"Do you ever answer your phone?" As soon as she opened the door, Tina barged in with Quinn and Kurt following close behind her.

The two friends spoke to her and she spoke back with a smile.

"I called you ninety times."

"Ninety-times?" Mercedes gawked. "I don't know who's more dramatic. Santana or you." She watched as the three of them sat snacks, drinks, and movies on the table. "And where is Santana?"

"She went to get liquor and wine." Kurt spoke up. "Can't have a girls night without the turn up." He sat on the couch next to Quinn.

"I knew she would be the one." Mercedes laughed before returning to the kitchen where she finished preparing the last bowl of popcorn.

"Now just so you all know, and so there won't be any surprises." She handed the bowl to Kurt who reached for it. "I invited Sam."

"You did what?" Tina glared at Mercedes.

"That's sweet." Quinn responded with a smile.

"I ain't mad at ya. He's fine." Kurt stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"Are you serious, Mercedes?" Tina was not finished. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought it would be a good way for you all to get to know him better." She defended her reason.

"Does Santana know?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Oooo." Tina grabbed her phone. "I'm about to text her."

"No." Mercedes walked over to the girl and snatched her phone away. " _I'll_ tell her."

Just then a knock came at the door, and Tina shook her head.

"Well, I guess you won't get the chance to tell her cause Prince Charming just arrived, so you might as well let me text her."

"No." Mercedes held a finger up at Tina before throwing her phone back to her. "You better not text her Tina, I swear."

"Geesh!" She placed her phone on the edge of the couch. "I won't."

Mercedes opened the door and immediately smiled at Sam who stood before her in a white tee, dark blue jeans, and off white all stars.

"You look beautiful as always." Sam could not take his eyes off of her as she motioned him inside.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You look really nice too."

"Hmm umm." Tina cleared her throat from across the room, causing Mercedes to snap out of her trance.

"Hey, Sam." She spoke loudly, and Quinn and Kurt spoke shortly afterwards.

"Hey," Sam smiled, waving his hand at the group. "How are you all?"

They all answered with _good_ and _great_ , some with smiles of approval and others with forced smiles. But they were respectable nonetheless.

"That's good." Sam followed Mercedes who lead him to the empty couch.

"You can sit here." She insisted, "And if you would like anything-" She pointed at the table. "Feel free."

"Santana's calling." Tina said before answering her phone.

"You better not say anything." Mercedes chastised her best friend.

"Yea, we're all here." Tina spoke through the receiver. "Including Sam."

"Yep." Was all Tina answered with for the next sixty seconds before offering Mercedes the phone. "She wants to speak with the host."

Mercedes glared at Tina before taking the phone.

"Yes, Santana?" She walked away from the crowd and towards the kitchen.

"Why the hell would you invite him to our _girls night_ , Mercedes?"

"I thought it would be nice if you all got to know him better." Mercedes explained for the third time today. "I've been on three dates with this man, and my friends don't know anything more about him other than the fact that he's white."

"You know I don't mind getting to know him, Mercedes, but you also know how our girl nights can get."

"Well, we'll watch our behavior tonight."

"No." Santana spoke up quickly. "You'll watch _your_ behavior. I'm not the one trying to impress Sam. My husband is at home."

"Santana, just try to be good for me."

"Okay, Mercedes, but no one asked you to invite him to an event where you know we are never on our best behavior. So if he thinks we're insane before the night is over, I just hope he still likes you."

Mercedes laughed hard at her comment. "I'm sure he will still like me."

Santana laughed too then, "Okay, Babe. Well, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, Bye Bye."

00000

And behave was exactly what they did _not_ do.

"Never have I ever had sex on the first date." Kurt spoke and then took a shot of liquor, and Santana and Tina took a shot as well.

"Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes?" Kurt was talking loudly as he looked between the three of them. "One of y'all lying."

"Nope." Quinn giggled. "I haven't."

"Okay, okay." Sam took a shot and they all cheered again, everyone except for Mercedes and Tina.

"Ooooo, Mercedes?" Quinn giggled some more. "You didn't mention this at work."

"It happened in the past." Sam quickly clarified. "Mercedes is way more respectable than that." He smiled down at her and she blushed softly.

"Okay, my turn!" Santana spoke over everyone. "Never have I ever dated a girl."

Quinn, Kurt, Sam, and Santana all took a shot, causing Mercedes' eyes to widen.

"Quinn, you've dated a girl?" She asked, surprised.

"Does fourteen count?" She giggled softly, lowering her head in shame.

"Fourteen?" Kurt laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing about?" Quinn shot him a look. "You were sixteen when you dated Amber, and you two stayed together for a week."

"The worst week of my life." Kurt clarified. "She was such a bug-a-boo."

Everyone laughed.

"Quinn, your turn." Santana pointed at the girl sitting across from her.

"Oh! Okay. Hmmm. Never have I ever watch pörnographic material in public."

Everyone drank to that.

"You pervs!" Kurt laughed.

"You too." Tina chuckled. "Okay, never have I ever watched my significant other get off."

"Oh my." Quinn's eyes widened as she watched everyone except for Mercedes take a shot.

"Y'all nasty!" Mercedes laughed, shaking her head.

"Girl, please." Santana held a hand up. "We're grown. And trust me, yours is coming. Now go."

Mercedes shook her head at the comment before thinking of a phrase. "Never have I ever been involved in bdsm."

Kurt, Santana, Tina, and Sam all took a shot.

"I guess we are the less experienced here tonight." Quinn giggled, looking over at Mercedes who was now looking up at Sam.

"Looks like Mercedes won't be with you for long." Kurt chuckled, noticing the action. "Your turn, Sam." He spoke across the room.

"Oooh, okay." Sam shook his head a little as he was now beginning to feel his liquor. "Never have I ever made love to a woman other than my wife."

No one in the room took a shot as he looked down at Mercedes, his green orbs staring into her dark brown ones.

"Alright." She tore away from his graze. "Enough of this game. How about a movie?"

After finally getting everyone to calm down from their unnecessary talk and laughter, they were halfway through _No Good Deed_ , and Mercedes was closer to Sam than she realized with her head on his shoulder.

"She's a smart woman." Kurt stated, his eyes glued to the screen.

"That's because she's not white." Quinn agreed, causing everyone to laugh.

"I knew I liked you for a reason when Mercy introduced you to us when you started working at the firm." Santana chuckled, still drinking.

"Seriously though." Quinn giggled. "Y'all know I'm right."

"Yea, you are." Sam spoke up, and Mercedes then realized how close she was to him. "They are always doing dumb shit in thrillers and scary movies."

"I think I might like you too, Blondie."

Sam laughed at the younger woman who was seated across from him. "That's the plan." He smiled, gently pulling Mercedes back to him when he felt her move away. "Don't move. I like the way you feel against me."

She shivered a bit at his request, but laid her head back on his shoulder.

The film was ear an end when Santana spoke again. "I think it's about time I get home to my Hunny." She exhaled heavily as she stood up from her seat. "Tonight's going to be a good, good night."

Tina laughed and stood up as well then as she had found a seat on the floor. "I'm glad I can say the same thing."

"Too bad Melvin is visiting his parents." Kurt squinted when the light came on. "Or else I would be able to say the same."

"I hate you all right now." Quinn giggled.

"Aw, it's okay sweetie. You'll find your someone someday." Kurt patted her on the head, and she slapped his hand away.

"I will cut you so deep."

"So violent." He laughed, standing up too then. "Work is going to be hell tomorrow."

Mercedes tried to raise up again then, and Sam allowed her to.

"Thank y'all for coming over." She watched as her friends gathered their things.

"Thank you for having us." Kurt answered, leading a tipsy Quinn towards the front door.

"Night, Mercy." Quinn called out just as Kurt lead her out of the door.

Night." Mercedes called on a small smile.

"I'm really happy Sam didn't ruin the fun like I thought he would." Santana spoke up. "No offense to you, Sam, but when we have girl's night, things can get a little hectic so we try not to invite people who don't know us yet." She laughed. "First impressions last for real."

"Well, my first impression of you all was being there for Mercedes when she was off to her first date with me." Sam sat up straight. "I'll remember that always. It showed how much you all value her as a friend."

Mercedes tried not to look at him, but it was too late. She looked at him, and he captured her with his eyes once again.

"Goodnight, Mercy." Tina walked over to kiss her friend on the forehead.

"Yea, night." Santana did the same. "And try not answering my phone calls and text messages again and see what I do for you." She looked to Sam. "Don't get my friend killed. Night, Sam."

"Me?" Sam chuckled, looking to Mercedes for answers.

"She thinks you're the reason why I was not responding to her but I told her I was just busy.

"Whatever." Santana walked away.

"Night, Sam." Tina said softly, following Santana towards the door.

"Night ladies. Be safe."

"I don't think Tina likes me too much." Sam stood up as soon as the front door closed.

"Tina doesn't like anyone I date after that Marcus situation." Mercedes shrugged, watching Sam who had started to collect the mess from the table and floor. "You don't have to do that."

"It's okay." He started towards the kitchen.

"I'll get a trash bag." Mercedes quickly moved around him, making her way to the kitchen to get a trash bag.

She opened it for him when she made it back to the living room, and he dumped the mess into the bag. "I don't want it all in the garbage, so I'll have to take it out."

"You shouldn't have to do this."

"Do what?" She asked, helping him fill the bag now. "Take the trash out?'

"Yea." He nodded. "I've always been told that it's a man's job."

"Well when you have no man around the house, you have to do it yourself."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Mercedes laughed only to find that Sam was serious.

"I'll do it, Mercedes." He reiterated. "I'll stop by as often as you need me to and take your trash out for you."

That's crazy." She shook her head at him. "I can do it myself."

"How often do you set it out?"

"You don't have to-"

"Just tell me."

"Every Monday and Friday night."

"I'll be here."

"Sam, you really don't have-"

"I want to." He used a finger to shush her lips. "Let me."

Her eyes fluttered before she pulled away.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Should we put the fruit back in the fridge?" He asked.

"Please." She responded as she continued to clear the table. After clearing the table, she went to put the movies back where they belonged, and Sam returned with a towel.

He washed the table, and she wanted to tell him that she was going to get to it, but she merely continued to placed the movies back in the case.

"Thank you." She said after he took the towel back into the kitchen and returned to the living room.

"No problem." He responded softly. "I guess I should get going now too." He started towards her, and she froze.

"You hear me?" Sam was directly in front if her now, waving his hand in front of her face.

"H-huh?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "It must be the alcohol." She laughed softly.

"Definitely. Blame it on the alcohol." He teased her, causing her to laugh some more. "I said, I really enjoyed myself tonight. Your friends are hilarious."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She smiled shyly.

"Goodnight." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she moved back, lifting her head towards his.

Sam couldn't help but to smile down at her whose eyes were closed as she slightly puckered her lips, waiting for his contact.

"You don't mean that." He placed his hand behind her head to reposition her head, and then placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Mercedes."

 **Goal: 60 Reviews.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **What did you think about the girls night.**

 **Let me know what you feel about all of the character interactions thus far.**

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and put these notes at the beginning or the end of the chapters since I do not want to give you all any false alerts. Your comments about Sam are killing me, lol. I love how you all look out for Mercedes. But I have to let you all know that I chose to write this fic because things like this happen every single day. And not everyone has the same mindset. And I understand where some of you are coming from with saying Mercedes is naive and that she cannot** **possibly be this crazy to believe all that Sam is giving her,** ** _but it happens_** **. After all, there are people who believe in love at first sight. Lol. At least she's not taking that route. :)**

 ***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

Mercedes slowly found herself adding Sam to her everyday schedule.

Monday through Friday, they did lunch together at Lucy's diner. Monday and Friday night, he would come over as promised to take out her trash and then he would stay over for a bit and they would talk and watch television.

Saturday eventually became date night as Sam stated that he wanted to introduce her to new and better things.

"If you allow me, I can show you the world." His smile was sincere as he spoke. "Every Saturday you choose a place, and I'll take you there."

"And what's the catch?" She'd asked him jokingly.

"There isn't one. I'm just here to show you a good time."

Sunday was the day that whatever happened, happened.

And this particular Sunday, Mercedes just happened to be visiting her parents.

She parked her car in the driveway of her parents home, climbing out of the car and locking the doors before making her way up to the two story home.

She knocked once, then twice before her father opened the door.

"Hey, Baby girl." His smile was bright and his voice brought a sudden sense of security for Mercedes who immediately fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Daddy." She spoke softly once she pulled back. "Where's Ma?"

"She's in the front room, watching General Hospital." He stepped aside to let her inside. "Go speak to her."

She made her way into the living room, admiring the way everything was always in place.

"Hey Ma." She spoke as soon as her mother was in sight, and her mother slowly turned her head to look at her.

"Are you my nurse?" Her mother smiled widely as Mercedes approached her.

"No, Ma. It's Mercedes. Your daughter." She stood beside the chair that her mother was sitting in.

"My daughter?" The frail woman laughed. "I have a daughter?"

"Yes." Mercedes nodded. "You've had a daughter for twenty-five years now, to be exact."

"Twenty-five years?" The woman stared up at Mercedes. "Twenty-five."

"Yep." Mercedes smiled some more. "I'm twenty-five years old and I'm your daughter, Mercedes Janelle Jones."

"Tell my husband to get me a glass of water." Was all her mother said before turning her attention back to the television.

"I got it." Her father who was already making his way back to the kitchen.

She quickly walked past her mother, not wanting to block her view of the show she seemed to be enjoying so much. She sat down on the couch next to the chair she was seated in. "What are you watching?"

"General Hospital." Her mother answered quickly, without looking away from the television screen. "Where is my husband?"

"Here I am, Judith." Her father was back with half a glass of water. "Here's your water." He handed it to her, and he and Mercedes watched quietly as her small hand shook as she put the glass up to her mouth to take small sips.

"Sometimes she remembers and sometimes she doesn't." He looked over at Mercedes.

"Yea, I know." She exhaled softly, sucking in her bottom lip.

"Okay, talk to me Munchkin. What's bothering you?"

Mercedes loved the way her father could always tell when there was something on her mind. "I just-I'm trying to figure everything out with Sam."

"Is he treating you right?" He lifted his eyebrows, taking the glass from Judith when she held it out to him.

"He treats me so right." Mercedes smiled. "But I don't know, Daddy. I guess I don't want to feel like I'm getting into something I might later regret."

"What's it been, three weeks since you told me about him?" He sat down on the couch next to her. "Has he given you any reason to be skeptical?"

 _Three weeks_. Mercedes Jones had been talking to Sam Evans for almost a month now. And numerous of dates and thousands of texts later, it felt like over a year already.

"He has not given me one reason, and that's the problem." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" His face was serious now which let Mercedes know that he was all ears.

"He's sweet, Daddy. It's almost like he's too sweet, if that makes any sense. Yet something keeps yelling at me to slow down."

"It makes sense." He nodded. "And if you feel like you need to slow down, slow down. There's no need to rush. Rushing things ruin things."

"I know. I do. But I don't feel like he's a threat, I really don't."

"Then what's stoping you?"

"I'm afraid." She answered honestly. "And regardless of how much I keep telling myself to step out on faith and that he's nothing like the men I've dated in the past, I can't help but to be skeptical about taking it a step further with him."

"Is it safe for me to ask what a step further is?" Her father laughed, and she chuckled a bit.

"A step further is just me trusting this man enough to believe he won't hurt me like I've been hurt before. It's just confirming my feelings for him as real."

"Well, it's only been a month, Mercedes. You still have time to figure it all out just like you said."

"You're right." She nodded. "Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much, and I should just let whatever happens happen."

"You're never thinking too much when it comes to your well being."

She looked up at her father then, exhaling softly. "I just don't want to be toyed with again."

"And you don't have to, Mercedes."

"How do I avoid it though, Daddy?" She turned her body towards him. "I mean people can be so sweet, and as soon as you let your guards down, their whole demeanor change and I'm not ready for that yet. I want him to remain this sweet, gentle, and caring person. But I feel like I'm getting my hopes up. And that's where the voice comes and tells me to stop."

"Well if the voice in your head is speaking that loudly, Baby girl, I can only tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"Stop."

"But-"

"There are no buts." He shook his head. "Your mother always told me, if it seems too good to be true, it is too good to be true. No use of trying out the product only to become disappointed when you knew you wouldn't be satisfied in the first place."

"You're absolutely right." She looked at her mother who was still focused on the show. "So do I just tell him I'm not going to see him again?"

"Or maybe you should just tell him you need time to think, to clear your mind."

"And what if he takes it the wrong way?"

"If you mean as much to him as he's trying to get you to believe, he'll be perfectly fine with it."

0

As soon as Mercedes left her parent's home, she messaged the gang and invited them out to eat.

The responses came quickly with everyone agreeing to show up.

 **Tina: where are we meeting and what time?**

 **Mercedes: Fox and Hound. No later than 8:30.**

 **Tina: is everything okay?**

 **Mercedes: everything is fine. I just need further insight.**

 **Tina: about what?**

 **Mercedes: I'll let you know when you make it.**

After freshening up and resting a bit, it was time to head out so she did just that, sending sent a group message as she drove to the restaurant.

 **Mercedes: I'm on my way.**

 **Kurt: already here.**

 **Quinn: leaving the house now.**

 **Tina: on my way.**

 **Santana: gonna be a little late.**

Kurt wasn't hard to find when she made it inside as he had found one of the circular booths just near the entrance.

"I'm with him." She pointed at him as a hostess approached her.

"Alrighty!" The hostess smiled widely. "May I see your I.D?"

"Umm huh." Mercedes fished for her I.D, showing it to the woman before walking towards the booth where Kurt was seated.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt had a look of worry on his face as Mercedes slide into the booth across from him.

"Everything's fine." She nodded. "I just needed some time to clear my mind of some things."

"Is it Sam?" Kurt was already drinking. "He's fine, but I do not mind mind cutting him."

Mercedes laughed. "It is, but I don't think it requires you to cut him."

"Okay now." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You want a drink?"

Before Mercedes could respond, Kurt was stopping a waiter and asking him to get their waitress.

"He is fine." Kurt looked after the man as he walked away. "I'd like to see what he looks like out of that uniform."

"You are something else." Mercedes laughed at Kurt whose eyes remained fixed until the man was out of sight.

"Please tell me I have permission to break his neck." Mercedes was looking at Tina who was power walking towards the booth now.

"Hey, Tina." Kurt turned around to look at her.

"Hey, Kurt." She slide into the booth next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Kurt smiled. "Better now that the waitress is coming over."

Tina chuckled at the young man, and then turned her attention back to Mercedes. "So do I have permission?"

"Tina no." Mercedes laughed. "There will be no cutting or breaking of anyone's necks." Why are y'all so violent?"

"What can I get you?" Tina and Mercedes looked up at the waitress standing before them.

"We would like to order two more drinks." Kurt answered. "And we have two more on the way."

"One." Mercedes spoke up as she could see Quinn showing the hostess her I.D now.

"Well, one." Kurt corrected himself.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a Bloody Mary." Tina spoke up.

"I'll take the same." Mercedes stated.

"Same here." Quinn slide into the booth next to Mercedes. "Hey."

They all spoke and Kurt quickly finished his drink and held up his cup. "And I'll take another fireball."

"Sounds good." The waitress walked away from the table.

"The least she can do is smile." Quinn said annoyed. "So what's up?"

"Waiting for Santana." Mercedes checked her phone. "I'd hate to have to start over or reiterate once she makes it. And you know how Santana is, Tina."

"Yea, swear the world is meant to revolve around her." Tina shook her head. "But I love her."

"Definitely." Mercedes agreed. "How was everyone's day?"

"Long." Kurt spoke up. "Melvin and I almost broke up today."

"How do you almost break up with someone?"

"You wouldn't know Quinn because you're single, so I'll explain." Kurt rolled his neck. "You don't communicate effectively, you listen to respond and not to understand, and you act like a complete jackass while the other person is trying to get you to understand their point of view."

"And in that case, I'm sure you were the one acting like the jackass."

Kurt narrowed his eyes again. "If I didn't love you, I would-"

"You would do nothing." Quinn cut him off.

Tina and Mercedes laughed at the friends whose friendship reminded them much of their own, except Kurt and Quinn were a lot more verbally offensive."

"But we compromised." Kurt's eyes lit up as their waitress approached the table with their drinks.

She sat the drinks in the table, handing each of them a straw.

"There's Santana." Quinn pointed at Santana who was now making her way towards the booth.

The witness stood aside as Santana slide in next to Tina.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"We're used to it." Tina stated. "Tell the woman what you're drinking."

Santana glared at her friend. "What are y'all having?"

"Bloody Mary's." Quinn answered.

"All except me. I ordered a fireball."

"Oooo." Santana squirmed. "I'll have what he's having."

"Okay." The waitress started off again.

"She's going to get tired of us tonight." Kurt laughed, "because by the time she make it back with Santana's drink, I'll be wanting a refill." He gulped his drink?

"Okay, so we're all here now. What's up?" Tina was anxious to know what was so important that Mercedes had called a meeting out of nowhere.

"It's Sam."

"I knew it!" Tina exclaimed. "So I _can_ break his neck?"

"It's nothing like that." Mercedes chuckled.

"Good." Santana sat back. "Because I was immediately down with Tina."

"Lawd. My friends." She laughed some more. "I talked to my father today."

"Okay?" Tina sipped her drink.

"And I asked him his honest opinion of where I should take this thing with Sam."

"And what did he say?" Santana asked.

"He basically told me to go with my gut."

"Okay, then that's what you do." Tina replied.

"I need more than that, Tina." Mercedes rolled her eyes."

"What do you feel that you should do?" Quinn asked, her voice soft.

"That's the problem." Mercedes shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, it's clear that you like him a lot." Kurt spoke up. "So I'll say, go for it. I mean what could go wrong?"

"Everything." Tina said suddenly.

"Thank you." Santana thanked the waitress when she sat her drink on the table.

"No problem."

"And as much as I hate to say it, Tina is absolutely right." Santana chimed in. "I mean, yea we have met Sam. He seems like a pretty cool guy, but is he cool enough to really be apart of this family?"

Quinn nodded her head, thinking hard about the question.

"He could possibly be the one for her though." Kurt added.

"Or he could not." Tina stated.

"Again," Santana nodded. "Gotta agree with Tina. Besides, I see it too often. A guy comes, play it sweet, and then boom! All hell breaks lose." She sipped her drink.

"That's exactly what I was saying to daddy." Mercedes spoke up. "It's not that I don't want to take it to the next step with Sam, it's just that-"

"You're afraid." Quinn cut her off.

"Exactly. I've been hurt before, and I'm not for being hurt again."

"I totally understand." Quinn nodded.

"He's a great guy though." Mercedes smiled. "And the past month has been the greatest. I've been taking it slow with him, I really have but I don't want to feel like I'm just stringing him along when I know damn well I'm not going to go any further with him because of my fear."

"Then don't." Tina responded.

"And say she doesn't," Kurt started. "Does she just keep running away from every man after Sam because she's afraid of what might be the outcome?"

Santana nodded her head. "He has a point there, Mercedes."

"I mean, Sam could be the guy you've been missing out on for all of these years, and say you just decide not to take that extra step because of your wanting to guard you heart." Kurt sipped his drink. "You've just missed out on true love, girl."

"But let's say she follows her gut," Tina started. "and she finds someone even better for her?"

"Even if she does find someone better, she wouldn't know because she'll keep _going with her gut_ when her _gut_ is just fear of taking a chance." Kurt replied.

"Have you guys kissed?" Quinn asked suddenly, and Mercedes shook her head.

"You haven't even kissed the man?" Santana choked. "That's why you don't know if you want to take it to the next level."

Mercedes laughed softly. "That's not it, Santana."

"Yea, don't tell her that, Tana." Tina elbowed her best friend.

"Ouch!" Santana scooted away from Tina. "I'm just saying." She looked over the table at Mercedes. "The next time you're with Blondie, you better let your lips do the talking."

"What you say!" Kurt laughed loudly, reaching behind Tina to high five Santana.

"Y'all are ridiculous." Tina rolled her eyes.

"You really are." Mercedes agreed, still laughing.

"Mercedes you told me that Sam makes you feel like no one has ever made you feel before." Quinn was speaking again. "Just think about it. If he's able to do all of that without ever having even kissed you before, just imagine what a kiss can do."

"Or what taking it to the next level can do." Kurt added.

Mercedes stirred the ice in her drink, thinking about Quinn and Kurt's words. "I don't know. I mean, you just might be right but-" She sipped her drink. "Honestly. Do you guys think I'm taking things too fast?"

"You haven't even kissed the man yet, and y'all have been talking for what now. Three months?" Kurt joked.

"It's only been about a month." Mercedes laughed. "But I'm talking about with the worrying and wondering. I mean maybe it's too early to be worrying like I am. After all, I don't even know his true intentions. I could be stressing myself out over nothing at all."

"It's perfectly fine to worry and wonder." Quinn assured her.

"It is." Tina agreed, nodding her head.

Santana nodded her head as well. "I'll tell ya this. You're taking it a lot slower than some people I know, including myself. At least you're not out here giving it up on first dates like your best friends." She laughed, motioning between her and Tina.

"And I don't feel like you're moving too fast, if it matters." Quinn stated. "With the worrying and wondering or the wanting to take things to the next level."

"Right." Kurt agreed.

"I agree." Santana sipped her drink. "Besides, you're going to do what you're going to do in the end anyhow. And regardless of how cold Tina is acting right now, she's going to be here for you just like the rest of us if anything happens."

"I'm not acting cold." Tina defended herself.

"Then talk to the girl. Like really talk to her."

"Okay." Tina sat up straight then. "I just don't want to see her get hurt again. It was a tough time having to watch her when she went through that whole thing with Marcus and I don't want to watch it again. Okay? So of course I'm going to watch out for you, Mercedes. And if it means your little crush not liking me the first few months of your dating him, so be it. I don't care, I'm not here for him. I'm here for you. And if I can stop anything from hurting you, I will and I am going to." She was rolling her neck as she spoke. "Now I said what I said before, and I'm not reneging on anything that I've said in the past. But if you feel like you're ready for any kind of commitment, I'll be here for you. I'm your friend. But I can't guarantee you that I can fake a smile every time I see him, I just can't." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I _will_ guarantee you that I will be an ear whenever you need someone to talk to, and only a call away if you need me to beat him down."

Everyone chuckled a bit at that.

"I just want you to be careful, that's all." She added. "I don't mean to be rude or to act as if I so not care because I do. I just-" She sipped her drink. "Don't fuck up."

"Girl, you almost made me cry." Santana wiped fake tears from her eyes as she smiled at her friend. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Shut up." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Tina." Mercedes nodded, swallowing hard. "I hear you, I do. And I promise to always keep you updated, and I'll try my best not to _fuck up_." She chuckled.

"And you promise to stop ignoring my phone calls and messages when you're around Sam." Santana added.

Mercedes laughed again, "I promise. Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome, Mercedes." Kurt said, drinking the rest of his drink. "Now where's that fine waiter?"

00

"Here you go." Jen smiled as she sat plates on the table in front of Sam and Mercedes.

She had learned his order as well, so now she would put their orders in as soon as she saw them enter the diner, having their lunch out to them in a timely fashion.

"Thank you, Jen." Mercedes smiled.

"No problem." Jen sat the last plate down. "Y'all enjoy now."

"She's such a sweet girl." Sam spoke, rearranging his plates.

"Yea, better than the tiny one who served us last week when we had to sit over there." Mercedes pointed across the diner at an area where she would usually never sit.

"Oh, Melanie's not that bad either." Sam laughed.

"Yea, she's not that bad to you because she clearly likes you." Mercedes was still convinced that the petite young waitress was interested in Sam.

"What makes you think she likes me?" Sam was eating now.

"Well, she never smiled at me before." Mercedes stated. "Yet she gives you all thirty two."

Sam laughed, "Maybe she just thinks I'm nicer."

"Or maybe she wants to do more than serve you your meals in this diner."

"Is that jealousy?" Sam smiled slyly.

"Nooo." She chuckled, and then shrugged. "Maybe."

"You have no reason to be."

"I'm glad to know that." She smiled.

"So I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"How about I cook dinner for you tonight?"

"The question is, can you cook?"

Sam laughed, "Of course I can."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see."

"So is that a yes?"

"I wouldn't oppose." She smiled softly.

"At my place?"

Mercedes was taken aback. "Your place?"

"Yea," He nodded. "When we first started talking you said that you would rather meet at your place because you felt more comfortable, but I think it's safe to say, I won't harm you."

"Yea, we can do that." She agreed, hoping that Sam didn't notice how nervous she was about his invitation.

"Alright." He smiled widely.

"But I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" Sam placed his steak knife on the table to take a sip of his coffee.

"I really don't want to get my feelings hurt again, so I think I'm going to distance myself a little bit." She spoke quickly and on one breath.

Sam sat up straight.

"I mean, it's not you." She spoke up again. "You're perfect, but I can't stop thinking about if I'm moving too fast even though this has to be the slowest I've ever taken things with anyone."

Cleaning his mouth with a napkin, he chewed slowly as she spoke.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm scared. As stated, I've been hurt in the past, and I'm just not ready for that again. I hope you understand."

He nodded then, "Of course."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yea, I understand." Sam swallowed hard. "You've been through a lot with your past relationships, so you're going to put me in that box even after stating that you didn't want to do that."

"Nooo." Mercedes shook her head. "That's not it, Sam. Please don't take it that way."

"Well, how do you want me to take it?" Sam leaned forward a bit. "I'm trying. I'm trying hard, Mercedes, to get you to see that I am not like anyone you've ever dealt with before."

"And I appreciate that, I do."

"Just not enough to stop the comparisons?"

"Sam..."

"No, it's okay." He held up a hand. "I get it." He went back to eating his food and all was silent until Mercedes broke the silence.

"I was afraid you might not understand." She was looking down at her plate now.

Sam sighed softly. "I understand. Mercedes." He replied. "And it's okay. I get it. I'm willing to wait."

"But I don't want you to feel like I'm stringing you along."

"You're not forcing me to stay." He replied. "I'm choosing to stay. I want to see where this thing can go. So take as long as you need.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." Sam nodded. "Just try not to compare me to the guys of your past. "I'm nothing like them, and they could never be me."

Mercedes caught a chill at his words. "Okay."

"Thank you." He stated.

"Thank _you_."

000

Mercedes was nervous.

After work, she'd gone straight home to rest before showering and getting dressed for her night with Sam.

She decided upon a black blouse, dark blue skinny leg jeans, and black flats, accentuated with silver jewelry.

Sam had asked that she come over by eight thirty, but she knew there was no way she would make it directly at eight as she'd just finished dressing. So she didn't even bother rushing as she went to reapply her makeup.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

 **Quinn: I want to know all about this night at Sam's place when you come in to work tomorrow.**

Mercedes laughed at the message. After leaving Lucy's diner, she told Quinn all about what she and Sam had discussed over lunch.

She smiled at the thought of how excited the younger woman had been at the fact that Sam was cooking dinner for.

 **Mercedes: I will tell you everything.**

 **Quinn: yayy!**

She shook her head at the response, laughing some more.

After finishing her makeup and locating her phone charger, she was leaving the house around eight twenty-seven.

Sam had given her his address after they'd left the diner, so she put it in her GPS.

It stated that she would arrive at approximately eight forty-nine. But the ride felt a lot longer than twenty-two minutes as she drove, listening to the faint sound of the music coming from her car stereo.

She was nervous. And she could not understand why she was allowing herself to be this nervous as if she and Sam had not been hanging out nearly every single day for almost a month now.

"It's the same man, just a different location." She tried to calm herself by talking to herself.

"You're acting like the he's asking you to have sex with him." Her eyes widened at the thought. She was definitely not ready for sex with Sam.

"You're being ridiculous, Mercedes." She stopped at a light. "If Sam wanted to have sex with you, he would have hinted at it by now."

She pulled off when the light turned green. "It's an innocent dinner. He invited you to an innocent dinner at his place."

 _"His place."_ The thought caused her heart to speed up as she turned a corner, following the directions of the GPS system.

"Did you really believe you would never go to his place?" She laughed a but. "After all, any man who never invites a woman over obviously has something to hide, right?"

She smiled, "He has nothing to hide, so why are you panicking? Calm down."

Moments later, she was pulling into the driveway of a two story home that almost looked better than her childhood home.

"Well, he's definitely not the one to boast." She parked behind his car and then stepped out of her own while looking up at the house. "This house is beautiful."

She smoothed down her hair and then ran her hands over her blouse as she made her way up to the front door.

"Knock, Mercedes." She spoke aloud, lifting her arm only for the door to be opened.

"I saw your car lights when you pulled up." Sam was smiling as he stepped aside to allow her inside. "You look beautiful." He closed the door.

"Thanks." She accepted the compliment, mentally asking her heart to stop beating so fast. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." He lead her inside. "It just gave me more time to finish up the entree. I was just starting desert though." He started away from her. "Make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to anything."

Mercedes did not even see him leave the living room as she was still admiring everything in her sight. Everything was beautiful and so up to date. His television hung from the wall, and she loved how his furniture was mostly glass.

She ran her fingertips over the white sofa before taking a seat, her eyes still wondering the living room.

Picking up one of the black pillows from the couch, she placed it on her lap.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She looked up at Sam who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"No, thank you." She shook her head.

"Kay."

Placing the the pillow back on the couch, she stood up from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen.

She entered and immediately noticed the dining area where the led.

"You can come in." She looked over at Sam who was standing at the counter, busy with something. "I hope you like red velvet."

"It's okay." Mercedes smiled softly.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you eat anything sweet." Sam turned to her.

She shrugged. "I used to eat sweet stuff all the time. I grew out of it though. Now I have to really crave it to eat it."

"Well, I'm a great baker." Sam bragged. "Come here."

She could feel her heart skip a beat as she made her way over to Sam.

"Why do you look so nervous?" He took her hand when she was close enough. "What are you thinking about?"

She allowed him to pull her to him, looking up at him as he did so.

"I-I'm not nervous." She shook her head, swallowing hard.

Sam smirked. "Here." He turned away from her and when he turned back to her, he was holding a fork with some sort of pasta on it.

She reached for the fork, and he pulled it back. "Open your mouth."

She slightly opened her mouth, receiving the food.

"Hmm." She moaned softly, savoring the taste. "That's really good."

"It's tomato, sausage, and Pecorino pasta." Sam smiled. "My mother taught me to make it."

"Are you sure you didn't order it before I made it here?" Mercedes joked.

"I didn't order it." He chuckled. "I just like to wash my dishes as I go along." He leaned in closer to her, causing Mercedes to stumble backward a little. "You have a little something." He used his thumb to brush the side of her mouth. "There you go."

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

She could feel her heartbeat getting back to its normal pace as she watched Sam go to the oven where he used a hand mitten to take out a mini cake pan.

"I could help you set the table if you'd like." Mercedes offered.

"It's set." Sam answered, "but there's icing over there." He pointed towards the island. "I'll take the food to the dining area, and you can start on the cake if you'd like."

"Okay." She retrieved the icing and then stood next to him as he took a plate from a cabinet and carefully turned the cake pan over, allowing the cake to come out with ease.

"And here's a spatula." He handed her a spatula, and then he left her side.

Opening the icing, she poured a generous amount onto the cake before slowly spreading it, trying to smooth out the clumps all while wishing she'd let him know that she had no idea how to properly ice a cake as she'd never done it before.

She was convinced that she could do most things, but icing a cake was not one of them.

"I'm finished." She heard Sam in the distance and turned to look at him who was approaching her now.

"You can bring the cake in here too." He looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She laughed embarrassingly as she continued to smooth the icing over the small cake, refusing to give up.

"Oh, that's fine." He placed his hand over hers. "The secret is in never allowing the spatula to touch the surface of the cake." He guided her hand. "All while spreading the icing across the top and towards the edges."

She looked back and up at him who was standing rather close to her now.

"But it's fine." He smiled down at her. "We're just going to eat it anyhow, right?"

"Right." She nodded, smiling shyly.

"Come on." He motioned towards the dining area with his head, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dining area where he'd placed the food at one end of the long table.

She smiled at the fact that he'd even taken the time to light a few candles.

"This is beautiful." She spoke softly as he pulled her chair out for her, waiting for her to be seated before helping her to scoot her chair up to the table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He made his way to the other side of the table.

She sat in silence, watching him as he dressed her plate for her before dressing his own.

"You know, I really didn't mean to sound opposing today at lunch." He poured wine for the both of them.

Mercedes chewed slowly, thinking about what he was referring to before responding.

"No, it's okay. She spoke softly. "Besides I totally understood where you were coming from."

"Yea, but I respect your decision." Sam continued, "And I just don't think I sounded to approving earlier today."

"I didn't receive it the wrong way."

"It's not about how you received it, Mercedes, it's more about how I responded." He sipped his wine. "And I just want to apologize."

"Sam-"

"Please, Mercedes." He cut her off. "Just accept it. Please?"

I accept your apology, Sam." She nodded slowly.

"Okay." He sat back. "How's your food?"

"It's wonderful." She smiled. "But I still can't believe you cooked this."

"I definitely cooked it, and I can teach you too." He smiled. "After all, it's my favorite and since I plan to keep you around, I think it might be a good thing if you knew how to prepare my favorite dish."

Mercedes laughed at his comment, "Well, aren't you demanding."

He smiled widely, licking his lips. "I'm just saying."

"I'll love to learn."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you."

Hmm huh?" Mercedes wiped her mouth with her napkin even though here was nothing there.

"Do you want children?"

His question definitely surprised her. "I mean, I've thought about it, but I don't think I'll be a very good mother."

"Why?" Sam asked, his eyebrows turned down.

She shrugged. "For one, I grew up an only child. All of my cousins are a lot older than I am, and babies make me nervous for some reason. Maybe because they're so small."

"I think you'd be a great mother." He smiled. "You're caring, you're open minded, you have a good heart, and you're easy to talk to."

"Exactly." Mercedes laughed, "And having a baby just might change all of that."

Sam couldn't help but to laugh as well then. "Well, you have a point there. I've witnessed postpartum first hand."

"But you have no children."

"Don't forget, I have five siblings, three nieces, and a nephew. And four of my siblings are younger than myself."

"Oh, right." Mercedes nodded. "Did it affect you any?"

"I'll just say, it was always hard to watch."

"I couldn't imagine having to deal with something like that."

"I think you could handle anything that crosses you."

"How so?"

"For one, you have a sick mother." Sam started. "And just by looking at you, one would never know. You're strong, Mercedes. You're actually a lot stronger than you realize and give yourself credit for."

"I'm not strong." Mercedes disagreed. "I've been hurt many times, and look at me now. I'm afraid to take that next step with you; a man who has done nothing but show me a good time. And why? Because I'm afraid."

"That doesn't make you weak though." Sam shook his head. "It makes you smart, cautionary even. And the men who have hurt you in the past, they are the weak ones for having ever had the audacity to do such a thing to someone of your status."

"My status?" Mercedes chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"You're such a Queen." Sam licked his lips. "And I'm sure your father has told you that many times before. Yet I don't think you truly realize it."

Mercedes didn't respond. She couldn't respond as she stopped chewing her food, thinking hard about his words.

Without another word, he reached for the cake in the center of the table, pulling it to himself and using a spare knife to cut it.

"Here you go." He scooted one of the plates to her.

Mercedes gently placed her salad fork on the table before taking another eating utensil to taste a small piece of the cake.

Sam watched her as she chewed slowly, and he could not help but to think about how beautiful she was.

"Sooo?" He asked, waiting for a respond.

"It's official." Mercedes smiled. "I'm moving in."

Sam smiled proudly then, "You had me nervous there for a second." He wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead before biting into the cake himself.

"You're a great cook."

"Thank you. It's probably the only thing I'm good at." He blushed.

"Other than being a good guy?" Mercedes asked, smiling slyly.

"Other than being a good guy." He agreed with a nod.

After dinner, Mercedes helped Sam clean up everything while laughing at his usual ridiculous humor.

"I just cannot get over how beautiful your smile is." They were now sitting on the couch underneath a blanket, and instead of watching the movie on screen, Sam was busy watching her.

"Thank you." She tore her gaze from the comedy to look at him. "But how many times do I have to tell you that you're supposed to watch the movie and not me whenever we're watching television?"

"I don't want to miss anything."

"Then watch the television, Sam." She chuckled softly.

"No, I mean you." He replied. "I don't want to miss your expressions. Everything you do is just so beautiful to me."

"Stop it." Mercedes blushed.

"Okay, I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"You say every time we watch a movie, I never pay attention?"

"Because you don't!" Mercedes exclaimed on a laugh.

"Well, how about you cuddle with me?"

"What is that going to solve?" Mercedes was still laughing which caused Sam to laugh as well.

"That way I won't be able to see your face, so I'll have no other choice but to pay attention to the movie?" He responded. "I won't try anything." He held his hands up. "As a matter of fact, I'll keep my hands from underneath the blanket."

She shrugged, her her beating, just not as quickly as it had been beating earlier. "Okay."

She could not help but to smile at the way Sam hopped up, quickly placing pillows down on his end of the couch and then patting them before lying back on the couch.

He reached out to her, and she slowly moved up to where he was lying.

She stretched the blanket, covering them both as much as possible as he shifted, allowing her to cuddle at his side where she rested her head on his chest.

"And here are my hands." He placed one of his hands at her side and then propped the other one behind his head.

And it was the safest place in the world for her as she tried hard to focus on the movie. But the only thing she could think about was the hand draped over her side, holding her against his muscular frame. And his heartbeat. It was the calmest and sweetest thing she'd ever heard, and she wanted to count every last one. And in that very moment, she realized that she could definitely get used to this.

 **Goal: 75 Reviews.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **What did you think about Mercedes' conversation with her father?**

 **What did you think about the Fox and Hound restaurant scene?**

 **What vibe did you get from Sam in this chapter?**

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I laughed so good and took everything into consideration. _Whoknowstv_ , I always look forward to your reviews. You don't sugarcoat anything, and as a writer who is acceptive to criticism, I appreciate that. Also, this one _Guest_ reviewer for chapter 6 who created an entire scenario for how he/she felt about Sam and Mercedes' relationship. I thought that was hilarious. Lol, thank you for that. And to all of you who read and review my fic, you are definitely appreciated, so please stay tuned. :)**

 ***Please forgive any errors and enjoy***

Quinn wasted no time getting full detail of Mercedes and Sam's night together the next morning.

She listened, with a bright smile and sounds of approval, causing Mercedes to blush in the process.

And before Mercedes could get to the end, Marley was at the door.

"Miss Jones, someone is here to see you."

"What's the name?" Mercedes looked back and towards her who was blocking the way of the door.

"Mr. Walker." Marley responded. "He has gifts."

"Mr. Walker?" Mercedes turned her eyebrow as down, making her way up from her seat and towards the door unaware that Quinn was close behind her.

"He insisted on seeing you."

"Thank you, Marley."

When they reached the front desk, she could see the back of his head and the balloon that hovered just above it, tied to a purple string.

"Marcus?" Mercedes called, and he turned around. He held a red heart shaped balloon in his right hand and a bouquet of roses in his other.

"So that's Marcus?" Mercedes turned around to see Quinn who was standing directly behind her.

"Quinn." She chastised, although her tone was soft.

"I'm going." The woman turned away and headed back to her office.

"Hey, Mercedes." Marcus smiled, displaying his pearly whites.

She didn't respond as she made her way past him and to her office.

"Why are you here?"

"You won't answer my calls or my text, so I decided to pay you a visit." Marcus closed the door when he followed her into the office.

Mercedes looked towards her office door before proceeding to take a seat.

"You look nice." Marcus sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm aware." She grabbed a pad of sticky notes and pretended to write something down.

"Oh. I brought you this." He leaned forward to sit the gift on her desk, and she shook her head.

"Don't bother. I don't want it."

Sighing heavily, he placed the gift on her desk anyhow and then leaned back in his seat. "Still mad?"

"I'm definitely not mad."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Marcus, why are you here?"

"I can't stop by your office to check up on you?" He asked, "At least I didn't stop by your house."

"You better not ever come by my home."

"What did I do to you that was so bad that you have to treat me like this every time you see or speak to me?"

"Are you really asking this question?" Mercedes gawked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Marcus exclaimed. "Ever since you found out I was married, you've been holding that against me."

Mercedes laughed a throaty laugh. "And I shouldn't?" She dropped her pen. "And please don't tell me that you two were separated because I don't care."

"Then I won't."

"What?"

"I won't tell you again." He nodded. "But can you at least let me prove myself?"

"Prove yourself?" She laughed again. "How exactly are you going to prove yourself?"

"I wanna show you that I am a better person, since it's obvious that you see me as this horrible person now. And maybe you should. Maybe you shouldn't, but I just want to be given a fair chance to prove myself to you."

"I think it's a little too late for that." Mercedes stood up from her seat. "You should have thought about that before you went keeping secrets." She started towards the office door.

"It was no secret that I was married." Marcus' gaze followed her.

"It's just that I was one of the only people who knew nothing about it?" She opened the door. "I don't need you to prove anything to me. You've proved yourself enough."

He stood up from his seat then and made his way towards the opened door as she stood there, looking up at him as he approached her.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said before exiting her office.

She closed the office door and walked back to her desks.

"Who does he think he is to barge up in here looking all good, trying to win my attention?" She spoke out loud as she sat at her desk. "And he _does_ look good."

She thought about the full blue suit he was dressed in and the way his hair and beard were always trimmed. Then she thought about his caramel completed skin and the way it glistened under any beam of light, big or small.

Reaching for the roses and the balloon, she sniffed the roses before tossing them into her trash can. And used a pen to pop the balloon, squeezing the air out of it before putting it into the trash as well.

0

The day didn't seem as long, and before she knew it she was heading out of the firm and to her car, checking her phone on the way.

Surprisingly, she hadn't received any messages from anyone except for Marcus.

She rolled her eyes, opening the thread.

 **Marc: He's a very lucky guy.**

 **Marc: and maybe you're right. Maybe I was wrong.**

She quickly messaged him back.

 **Mercedes: he is, and he appreciates it too. And yes, you were.**

 **Marc: well if you were to ever reconsider, please think about me.**

 **Mercedes: I don't think I'll be reconsidering. Unlike you, he's a good person and he's honest.**

 **Marc: I understand. I do. And I'm sorry the trust was lost. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Mercedes: Yea Marcus.**

As soon as she made it home, she showered and then went to the kitchen with hopes of finding something to eat.

With only her towel wrapped tightly around her frame, she searched the cabinets and the fridge before finally settling on popcorn.

She knew it wasn't the best choice, but she also knew she didn't feel like fixing anything else for herself.

After popping herself a bag of microwaveable popcorn, she opened the bag as she made her way back into the loving room.

Plopping down on the couch, she sat her phone on the arm of it, replacing it with the television remote.

She flipped through the channels, only stopping to laugh at an old episode of Martin before deciding upon The Parkers, one of her favorite television series.

Eating her popcorn, she placed the remote back on the arm of the couch and then picked her phone up and sent out a group message.

 **Mercedes: I'm extremely bored.**

 **Santana: not me.. :)**

 **Tina: me too. Josh is away.**

 **Santana: away? Where?**

 **Quinn: hey. I'm with Kurt.**

 **Tina: the store. I wanted pickles.**

 **Quinn: he said hey.**

 **Mercedes: lol, hey Kurt.**

 **Santana: lol, I thought it was something serious Tina. Tell him I said hey Quinn.**

 **Tina: hey Kurt. :/**

 **Quinn: lol, we could come by Mercedes.**

 **Mercedes: I wouldn't oppose.**

 **Santana: I would if I could. (: but yea...**

 **Mercedes: lol, I hate you, Tana.**

 **Quinn: lol, we'll be there. We're getting Sonic.**

 **Tina: ugh. I hate that stuff.**

 **Mercedes: me too.**

 **Quinn: he loves it for some reason. And I'm not picky.**

 **Tina: Mercy, I would come over but I was too lazy to go out for my own pickle so I think y'all get the picture. Lol**

 **Mercedes: definitely.**

 **Quinn: it's like that sometime which is why I'm in the car with Kurt right now...didn't sang to drive myself. plus he lives right down the street from me.**

 **Tina: I know that's right, Quinn. No use of wasting gas. Lol**

 **Quinn: lol, what you say. He does the same to me.**

 **Mercedes: real friendship. Lol**

 **Tina: you know it.**

 **Quinn: where's Santana?**

 **Mercedes: you don't wanna know. Lol**

 **Quinn: Oooh. Lol**

Just then a knock came at the door, startling Mercedes. Standing up from the couch, she quickly informed the gang that someone was at the door. She checked the time: _7:23_ , and then placed her phone back on the arm of the couch.

"Who is it?" She spoke loudly as she approached the door, her heart rate speeding up slightly as she was aware it could not be Quinn and Kurt so soon.

"Sam."

She immediately felt a load of relief when she heard his voice. And then she panicked again as she remembered she was only wearing a towel.

Quietly backing away from the door, she yelled out, "Just a minute." before quickly making her way to her room where she grabbed the oversized tee that she'd laid out on the bed.

She pulled it over her head and then grabbed her panties before leaving the room.

She stumbled as she attempted to pull the panties on and up her thick thighs as she went to unlock the door.

"Coming!" She spoke loudly.

When she finally unlocked the door, Sam looked her over as he usually did. But this time, she felt uneasy about it. She felt as if she weren't ready for him to see her in this state yet, although she was the least bit self conscious about her body.

"You look beautiful." Sam stated as always as she moved aside to allow him inside.

"I-uhmm. I'm sorry." She closed the door and turned to him. "I just got out of the shower, and I was getting dressed when you knocked." She could hear the nervousness in her voice and she knew he could hear it as well."

"It's okay." He shook his head. "I should have called before showing up anyhow."

"No, no." Mercedes shook her head as well then. "You-you're fine."

They only stood there then, looking one another in the eyes as Mercedes' breathing began to slow down a little more.

 _"Say something. Anything."_ Mercedes thought as she tried not to look away from his green orbs to show just how uncomfortable she was at the moment even though he gave her no reason to be.

"Yea." He finally broke the silence, responding to her silent request. "I came over to take the trash out." He turned away from her and started towards the kitchen. "I remembered as I was pulling into my parking lot that I didn't take it out last night since you came over to my place yesterday."

"Oh yea." She followed his tracks. "I honestly didn't even think about it."

She watched him as he took the lid off of her garbage to pull the heavy duty trash bag out of it before tying the bag and picking it up.

She moved aside as he approached her. "You okay?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Y-yea." She nodded.

"You sure?" He narrowed his eyes. "You look a little flushed."

"No, I'm okay. Really."

Without another word, Sam exited the kitchen and she leaned up against the doorway as she watched him make his way out of her front door.

She thought about going to put some pants on or maybe some shorts even though the long shirt she had on revealed nothing. It was just the simple fact that she was aware that she was half naked and standing directly underneath his gaze.

She shook her head at the ridiculousness. There was no reason for her to put on anything more. After all, he hadn't even looked at her.

 _"Did he even want to look at me?"_ She thought about how his gaze had remained fixed on her face and how it only traveled down her body when she first opened the door for him. And that was normal as he always checked her out the first few seconds of being in his presence.

She looked up when the door opened and he entered her home again.

"Well, I just came to do my part." He was walking in her direction now, so she pushed herself from the frame of the door.

She felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment when he walked past her and into the kitchen to place another trash bag into the garbage.

"There ya go." He smiled when he was in her personal space again.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"No problem." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "See ya tomorrow."

Her heart fluttered as she watched him turn away from her and start towards the door, and everything in her wanted to call him back, but she didn't.

She simply watched him leave her home, and then went to lock the door behind him.

Before she could even walk away from the door, a knock came again. And without asking who it was, she opened the door only to be met with an expressionless Kurt.

"Why is that fine specimen of a man leaving?" Kurt pointed at Sam who was climbing into his car.

Mercedes chuckled. "He just came over to take the trash out, that's it." She moved aside so that he and Quinn could enter.

"He takes your trash out?" Quinn asked, sitting down on the couch.

"He insisted." She didn't want to sound as if it had been her idea.

"How long has he been doing this?" Quinn asked, flipping her long blonde hair out of her face.

"About two weeks now." She watched Kurt make his way into the kitchen with two small sonic trays. "Every Monday and Friday."

"Wow. And you haven't kissed him?" Kurt laughed, returning without the trays. "I would have hopped him as soon as he offered to do such a thing."

"Everybody's not like you." Quinn reminded him.

Kurt ignored her as he took a seat next to her. "Are you always dressed this way when he come around?"

"I had just gotten out of the shower." Mercedes laughed. "I actually had to run and put this on when he knocked at the door."

Kurt smirked. "Walking around naked?"

No." She blushed.

"Don't be ashamed, girl. I do it all the time."

"I'm not ashamed." She laughed. "I had a towel wrapped around my body."

"Okay." He gave up. "But if I were Sam and if I were straight, I would have definitely still been here."

"Okay Kurt." Quinn warned her best friend. "Mercedes, do not pay attention to him. He can be very blunt sometimes."

Mercedes smiled. "It's okay. He's no worse than Tina and Tana."

"Santana and Tina both seem so happy in their relationships." Quinn smiled at the thought of the two women who were always bringing up their relationships.

"They are." Mercedes assured her.

"That's good." Kurt nodded his head.

"I just cannot wait for Santana to stop playing around and go ahead and propose to her Hunny."

"Propose?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. She's been dating Brittany for almost two years now."

"Brittany?" Quinn looked shocked.

"Wow." Kurt's eyes were wide. "I would have never taken Santana as the relationship type."

"Santana's-?"

"A lesbian?" Mercedes nodded her head on a small laugh. "Yes. I thought y'all would have caught on by now."

"Oh, I knew." Kurt spoke up. "Just didn't want to say anything."

Quinn looked over at him. "How?"

"I'm gay, Quinn." He chuckled. "It's almost never hard for me to realize when some is a member of the LBGT community."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked.

"You never-" Kurt paused. "Wait a minute. You like her?"

"No." Quinn answered quickly. "I just thought we told one another everything."

"You're lying." Kurt smiled slyly. "You like Santana."

"I don't even date girls." Quinn objected.

"It's not like you haven't before." He teased, and Mercedes only watched the conversation between the two friends.

"Kurt, I do not like Santana."

"And you wouldn't date her if given the chance?"

Quinn was quiet then.

"See!" He exclaimed. "I always knew it. After you dated Lauryn, I knew you weren't through with that lifestyle."

"I was fourteen." Quinn stated dryly.

"And you never said you disliked it."

"Because I didn't." She replied. "I just realized that it wasn't for me."

"What?"

"Dating girls."

"Santana's a woman."

"And she's in a relationship." Quinn regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "Which does not matter because even if she were not, I wouldn't date her."

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling widely. "I'm your friend. You are not fooling me."

Mercedes laughed softly, shaking her head as she rolled the bag of popcorn up that she had not gotten a chance to finish. "You don't have to be ashamed."

"Huh?" Quinn turned her attention to Mercedes who sat the bag of popcorn on the table in front of them.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your sexual preference." Mercedes shrugged. "It's okay to like what you like."

"Oh, I know." Quinn nodded. "But I don't date girls."

"She hasn't dated a girl since the age of fourteen is what she means." Kurt corrected the girl. "But let the right _woman_ walk up."

"Kurt, seriously." He could tell that his friend was getting more serious now. "Let it go."

"Okaay." He sang, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'm done."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes, and Mercedes could tell she was annoyed.

"So I never got a chance to ask you the other night," Quinn started. "But can you see yourself with Sam, say, five years from now?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders at her question. "I honestly don't know."

"That's definitely something to think about." Kurt nodded.

"Yep." Quinn agreed even though she'd posed the question. "Because if I were to ever get the feeling that someone was not right for me, I would dump him before even allowing him the chance to hurt me or mislead me. Not saying you should do that, Mercedes. It's just me."

"And that's the problem." Kurt spoke before Mercedes could say anything. "We don't truly know who is right or wrong for us until we give them that chance to prove themselves. Say I had decided in my mind that Melvin would be no good for me a year ago. I would have never known what an amazing person he could have been over two years later." Kurt crossed his legs. "We gotta stop always listening to that voice in our heads because sometimes it's just us deceiving ourselves out of fear that another person is out to get us."

Mercedes thought about Kurt's words before speaking up. "God forbid it, but say that voice did speak to you in the past though Kurt. You ignored it, everything has been perfect, and then one day everything change?"

Kurt nodded. "I think about that all the time. But I take chances all the time as well. And if anything like that were to happen. God forbid it, but I would just take it as a life lesson."

"But how many life lessons does one need before he or she finally finds that one person who is for them or before they give up on love all together?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "I guess it all depends on the person and just how in love they are or _thought_ they were."

 **1 Month Later**

And nothing ever changed.

Sam remained the perfect gentleman, spoiling her and treating her like every woman longed to be treated.

He listened to her, and she had to admit that he was one of the best listeners she'd ever come across. He listened to learn and not to respond like some other people she knew.

"Every time you feel a tug, jerk the line." Sam was currently teaching Mercedes how to fish, and after nearly two hours, she was finally getting the hang of it.

"I feel it." She whispered softly as if not wanting to scare the foul off.

"Okay." Sam was speaking lowly as well as he sat directly behind her with his legs on either side of her. "Tug just a little."

She did as he requested, tugging the line and hooking the foul onto her line. "I think I got it."

"Now reel it in." He watched her as she began to reel the fish in, struggling a bit to do so. "Stand." He quickly stood to his feet, and placed his strong hands around her waist. "Don't let the reel go." He said as he pulled her up from the ground with a soft huff. "Keep reeling."

She reeled, "think it's big?" Her eyes were wide.

"Seems like it." He nodded proudly.

"Uhm, Sam?" She reeled slower.

"Uh huh?" He looked at the way her hand was moving slower now.

"I don't think I wanna do it anymore."

"Aw, you got it." He placed his hands over hers and began to reel faster, completely unaware of how fearful she was.

"Sam..." She backed up as much as his firm body would allow until her backside met his front, and she feared for what might come out of the water. "I'm not really an outdoor kind of girl. I just wanted to-Ahh!" She shrunk away when Sam managed to pull the line out of the water almost completely.

With her head turned away from the hook, she released the fishing pole as soon as Sam's hands were no longer covering her own.

"This is a big one." Sam was now holding on to the pole while removing the hook from the fish's mouth, and she slowly uncovered her eyes to look at her catch. It was pretty big, must have been something over twelve inches.

"You did good for your first day of learning." Sam started towards her with the fish, smiling slyly as he was now aware of her fear.

"Sam..." She backed away, a look of warming on her face.

"You don't wanna touch it before I throw it back?" Sam laughed, approaching her even faster now.

"Oh my God." She turned around and began to run towards his car.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, throwing the fish back into the water. "I threw it back."

He made his way to his car where she had locked herself inside, and he could not help but to smile at her who was now staring at him from the window.

"Unlock the door, Mercedes." He laughed as he watched her eyes as they searched him for the foul. "I threw it back."

She unlocked the door then, and he quickly reached towards the ground before lifting back up and throwing an imaginary fish at her, "Rawr!"

She screamed, and he laughed.

"It's not funny!" She pouted as he used his strong hands to gently pull her from the car.

"I'm sorry." He was trying to calm his laughter as he admired her pout. "You were perfectly fine with learning to catch fish, but as soon as you got one on your line, you panicked."

"I've never done anything like this before, that's why." She was still pouting. "My daddy and I did other things together. He knew I hated the outdoors. I was just pretending to be all brave for you."

Sam pulled her to him then. "You don't have to pretend to like something just because I like it, Mercedes."

"I know. But we have been doing everything I wanted to do for the past two months, and when you finally chose a place, I didn't want you to feel like I was being selfish by saying no."

"If you would have told me you didn't like fishing, I would have been fine with that."

"I didn't know I didn't like it until I felt the jerk of that line." Mercedes chuckled a bit although she was still uneasy about what had just taken place.

"You were so scared." Sam laughed again, causing Mercedes to pull away from him and give him a soft smack across his chest. "You were runningggg."

"You're not being very nice." She moved to get back into the car, but he caught her hand.

"But you were cute." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're still not nice." She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry?" He tried to apologize then.

She kissed her teeth. "I guess I can accept your apology." She saw the excitement in his eyes when she said that. "But!" She spoke again. "Under one condition."

"Name it." Sam was ready to hear what she had to offer.

"You join me for dinner tonight."

"What are we eating?" He asked, "Fish?"

Mercedes thought about the wiggling foul that Sam held in his hands only moments ago and shook her head. "Definitely not."

He laughed then.

"Maybe some other day, but not today." She added. "I was thinking Chinese."

"Takeout?"

"Nooo." She smiled. "I'm gonna cook for you."

Sam smiled as he looked down sat her. Her smile was gorgeous, and it was all he ever thought about and he almost hated it. He hated how perfect she was and how everything about her made him want to give up every bad habit he'd ever had just to become a better man for her.

"Are you listening to me?" He heard laughter and snapped out of his thoughts of her magnificent beauty.

"Yea." He nodded.

"What'd I say?" She twisted his mouth to the side to let him know that she caught his bluff.

"You said that I was a handsome mister and you couldn't wait to cater to me." He joked.

"I knew you weren't listening!" She laughed. "Come on. Let's go. We could both use showers."

After mocking Mercedes about her fear for nearly thirty minutes, Sam was finally pulling into his parking lot.

"I thought you were going to take me home to shower?" Mercedes looked over at him who was now turning the car off.

"I was going to until I thought about it. You have clothes here from when we went swimming in the backyard sometime back."

"Oh yea, I do." She watched as he climbed out of the car and then waited for him too open her car door, since he always insisted.

"I'll go get the food while you shower and then I'll come back and shower while you start dinner."

"Okay." Mercedes was standing close behind him as he unlocked his front door.

"You can use the upstairs shower or the downstairs shower, either one." He let her in. "Text me the items, and I'll get everything."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Your things are in my room in the dresser to the left."

"Okay." She nodded again.

"Don't forget the list. I'll be right back."

As soon as he closed the door, she dropped her things and then located her phone to send a list of everything she would need to prepare dinner for the night.

After texting him the list, she made her way to his room.

He obviously trusted her to leave her in his home alone, so she smiled softly at the fact of the matter.

She walked over to the dresser to he left of his room and pulled open the top drawer. To her surprise, there was nothing in the top drawer but the clothes she'd left over the day they'd gone swimming in his built-in swimming pool.

After taking the items from the drawer, she opened the other drawers, finding that they were completely vacant.

Since she'd never been in his room besides the time he'd shown her around the house and the time he'd allowed her to get changed there, she decided to explore.

She opened drawers and his walk-in closet to find that everything was neat. His suits were hung up and nicely pressed and he even sorted his clothes out by color.

She smiled at his organization.

Then she made her way to his bathroom. She'd only been in there twice before as well.

Locking the door behind herself, she walked over to the fairly large walk-in shower to start the water.

The steam immediately began to fill the restroom, so she twisted the cold water handle just a bit to be careful not to scar herself as she'd almost done the day after the pool.

Closing the door of the shower, she walked over to the sink where she began to undress, laying particles of clothing above the counter as she admired the parts of her that she could see in the steam covered mirror.

Locating towels, she made her way to the shower where she stepped in, hanging her dry towel in arms reach.

She cleansed herself thoroughly wanting to get all of the days stink off of her. Wanting to completely rid herself of the foul, she took the small band off of her hair and allowed her hair to fall past her shoulders.

She placed the band around her wrist, and then located some shampoo. It was men's shampoo, but she would wash her hair again once she was home.

Pouring a very small amount in her hand, she rubbed it through her hair enough for it to lather and then she stepped further underneath the shower head, allowing the water to make music above her head. And then she cleansed herself again before turning the water off.

She dried herself and her hair almost completely before stepping out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her frame.

Placing her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper as she had done before, she made her way over to the sink where she found some lotion. She took her time, rubbing it all over her body before dressing in the pink fitted top and blue jeans.

The cool breeze felt good as soon as she exited the restroom, and she immediately wondered if Sam had made it back yet.

Making her way out of his room and to the kitchen, she smiled when she saw him placing bags onto the counter.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, causing him to look up and at her.

He didn't say anything as he stared at her, and she remembered that she'd washed her hair. She could only imagine the type of lion she must looked like at the moment.

Remembering the band on her wrist, she quickly removed it and started to pull her thick curls back.

"No." Sam spoke suddenly, not able to take his eyes off of her. "Your hair is really pretty like that."

He walked over to where she was standing.

"Stop staring." She ducked her head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "I just really love this look. You know, you should wear it like this more often."

"You told me that before." Mercedes smiled shyly.

"And I meant it." He reached out a hand but remembered the stench he was supposed to be washing away. "Don't pull it back, please?"

"I won't." Mercedes laughed softly. "I'll leave it like this even though I can only imagine how I look right about now."

"You look beautiful." He responded. "Everything you asked for is on the island. I'm going to go shower."

"Thank you." She smiled as she watched him walk away.

"No problem."

As soon as he was out of sight, Mercedes went straight to work. She seasoned, boiled, broiled, baked, and sautéed everything into an entree that even she could not wait to dig into.

Before she finished everything up, Sam was back in her presence. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen with hair that stuck to his forehead as he watched her with a smirk.

"Don't do that." She smiled as she stirred something in a pan.

"What?" Sam asked, still smirking.

"Stand over there, smirking like that. You make me nervous."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's an uncomfortable thing." She stated honestly. "And surprisingly I like it, but you make it hard for me to concentrate."

"Well, is _that_ a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends." She shrugs. "And in this case, it's a little bit of both."

"Tell me." He smiled widely, walking into the kitchen and taking in the fumes. "Start with the good."

"Well," she started. "It's good because I like the way you look at me. You make my feel wanted." She turned the stove down. "But it's also bad because I can't focus, and if I can't focus, I just might burn this beautiful two story home down."

Sam laughed softly. "Well we definitely don't want the bad. But the good-" he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. "The good is definitely true."

Mercedes shivered slightly underneath his touch, and Sam smiled softly at the reaction. When she didn't move, he took advantage of their closeness and gently touch her curls, loving the softness.

"Uhmm." She cleared her throat and moved away from him, using a cloth to take the pan with her.

"Why are you always so timid around me?"

The question definitely caught Mercedes off guard as she was hoping he wouldn't notice although she knew it wouldn't be long before he realized it.

She poured a sort of meat over some brown rice that was already on a large oval shaped plate. "I just-I don't want to do anything I might later regret."

"Regret?" Sam questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yea." She nodded and then stopped speaking, remembering his asking her to stop comparing him to those of her past. Yet, she wanted so badly to compare him right now. She wanted desperately to tell him that she was still afraid to take that extra step with him because the thought of Marcus and the heartbreak he'd caused was forever in the back of her mind. But she didn't. She wouldn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant nothing by it." She shook her head, silently praying that he would forget about what she'd just said.

"Oh." Sam was hurt by her words, and she could tell even though he didn't say anything. She could see the hurt in his eyes, or was it anger?

After pouring the last of the meat over the rice, she walked back towards him with the pan in her hand. "I meant nothing by it, Sam. Really."

"It's okay." He shrugged. "We can eat now."

Dinner was awfully quiet. It was so quiet that it was almost painful to sit through and Mercedes wasn't used to it at all.

"I don't want you to be upset." She broke the silence only for it to be continued when he didn't respond. "I really meant nothing by what I said earlier."

Sam forked some of his food into his mouth. "This is really good."

"Sam..." She sighed siftly. "Are you hearing me? I'm trying to apologize."

"So that you can do it again two weeks from now?" Sam swallowed. "It's okay, Mercedes. I get you by now, and I'm okay with it."

"Don't be like that." She sat up straight.

"Let's just finish our dinner."

Sighing softly, she stood up from her chair then.

She felt absolutely horrible, and he was making the issue no better with the way he was responding. And maybe he had every right to respond the way he was responding, but she knew she had to get out of his presence if she were going to contain her emotions.

She started out of the kitchen despite his calling after her, and when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, she turned to look at him.

Sam felt a sharp pain shoot through his body as soon as he saw her eyes. They showed every sign of her wanting to cry, and that was something he'd never wanted to see of her.

"I was calling you." He gently pulled her to him. "Come here."

"I'm sorry." The tears began to fall, and she wanted to wash every last one away before he could see them but it was too late. He lifted her head to look into her eyes, and it only made her cry harder as she placed her head against his chest. "I feel like such a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person." He stroked her hair as he ran a hand up and down her back. "I don't think you are."

"That's because you're sweet." Mercedes looked up at him. "You're actually too sweet. Because if I were dealing with someone like myself, someone with all of these emotions pent up inside of them, I probably would have given up a long time ago."

"That's the thing though." Sam shook his head. "I'm not going to give up on you. Because I see more than that, Mercedes."

"How?" Her voice was soft as she looked up at him. "How when I no longer see the good in _myself_?"

"It just needs to be brought out of you, that's all." Sam looked down at her. "Sometimes all we need is for someone to bring out the very best in us. My wife did that for me. And you are the only woman other than her who has even made me consider being a better me. So no, I'm not giving up on you." He shook his head. "And like I told you before, I'll be waiting until you're ready to set aside all the past hurt and allow me to fill that void."

Mercedes blink her eyes rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"Don't you cry." He wiped the tears from her face. "Don't you ever cry."

After the little pep talk, Sam and Mercedes finished their dinner and were now in the kitchen washing the dishes together. He washed she rinsed and dried them.

"That meal was delicious." He handed her a plate. "I'm glad there was some leftover."

Mercedes smiled softly, placing the dish where it belonged. "And I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Sam clarified. "It was almost better than my cooking."

"Almost?" Mercedes laughed. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that almost doesn't count?"

Sam shook his head. "That's actually brand new information."

"Well, it doesn't." She giggled. "So it was either better or it wasn't."

"Can my answering get me into trouble?"

"It depends on how well you answer it, Mr. Evans.

"Well, it was better." He nodded. "Even better than my mama's collard green and cornbread." His southern accent slipped out, and he blushed softly as he hated it sometime.

Mercedes couldn't help but to laugh at the Fantasia Barrino song reference _Collard Greens and Cornbread_. "What you know about that?"

"I know a lot about that." Sam assured her. "My older sister loves Fantasia and John Legend."

"She definitely has taste."

"She's the families' musical guru." He nodded on a small smile.

"Who are some of your favorite artist?" She asked, interested in where the conversation was going since she was a huge fan of music.

Sam handed her the last dish as he thought. "I wouldn't say they're my favorite artist, but they are definitely some of my favorite voices." He spoke, watching her complete her part. "Lisa Steinsfield, Michael McDonald, Bobby Caldwell, Sam Cook-"

"Oh my God, yes!" She hung the dish rag over the sink after she finished washing the counter down. "I love Sam Cooke!" She turned towards him, her back up against the counter. "I was born by the river, in a little tent..." She hadn't even realized that her eyes were now closed as she softly sang the words to the song. "Oh, and just like-" She opened her eyes to find Sam staring at her in awe.

"Please..." He nodded once. "Keep going."

"N-no." She smiled shyly. "I just really love Sam Cooke. He was my mother's favorite."

"You really have a beautiful voice, Mercedes."

"Thank you. I used to sing in my church choir when I was younger. It was the one thing my mother always wanted me to do."

"Sing in the choir?"

"Sing period."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

" _You're gonna be a star one day," Judith was plaiting the last of Mercedes' long curly hair. "and everyone's gonna love you."_

 _"Even you, Mommy?" Mercedes asked, worry across her face._

 _"Even me." Her mother smiled. "As a matter of fact, I promise that your father and I will be your number one supporters."_

 _Mercedes smiled proudly then. "And you'll love me even more than you love Sam Cooke?"_

 _"Even more." She gently brushed her finger across Mercedes' button nose, causing the young girl to giggle._

 _"I love you, Mommy."_

 _"I love you more, Baby". Her mother stood up from her place on the bed. "Now come on so we can get to Church on time for the opening selection."_

"And now, she doesn't even remember." Mercedes snapped out of the vision.

"Have you sang to her since the disease?"

"All the time". Mercedes nodded. "I used to sing every day with hopes that she would remember and come back to me, but..." She shook her head. "Nothing. Sometimes she wouldn't even look at me."

"And then you stopped?"

"I-well, yea." She answered on a small nod.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because it was too hard for me."

"Sing to her."

"Sing to her?" Mercedes turned her eyebrows down.

"Yea, every time you get a chance. Sing to her."

"There's no purpose."

"There's purpose." Sam shook his head. "You may not realize it at that very moment, but there's purpose in everything we do. You just have to believe it."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't know." She started past him and into the living room.

"What don't you know?" He was close behind her.

"I don't know if that's true." She took a seat on the couch. "I mean, sometimes I don't know my purpose at all. I just feel like I'm living. It's like one day everything made perfect sense, and then the next day I was trying to put the puzzle back together. And I'm still confused as ever. There are too many pieces."

"I could help you?" Sam offered, sitting next to her now. "God knows I'm not perfect either, but I could help you. Like how you've helped me."

"I haven't done anything."

"You gave me your attention." Sam replied. "And you continue to show me how wonderful you are. You see-" he turned towards her. "I was convinced that I wouldn't find anyone who could make me feel alive again. After my wife died, I was searching. I was searching for myself, for love, for closure, and then you came alone. And from the moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you." He paused. "And it was different this time."

"How so?"

"It started off as a chase." He admitted. "Almost like a challenge for me and my ambition, but as I got to know you better, I realized that I was in it for way more than just what you could offer to me. You have this vibe about you that makes me want to be around you. It makes me want to open up."

"A challenge?" Mercedes asked, ignoring everything else.

Sam nodded his head.

"So what? You started off pursuing me because you expected sex?"

"If you want me to be honest, yes." He nodded. "That's exactly what I expected."

Mercedes frowned. "And then what?"

"That's it."

Mercedes stood up from her place on the couch. "I should have known."

"Mercedes?" Sam called, watching as she located her things. When she didn't respond, he stood to make his way over to her. "Stop."

"Get-" She snatched away from him before he could even reach out to touch her.

"You know, this is the third time you've tried to run away from me today." Sam took a step back, not wanting to be in her personal space. "Why are you running away from me?"

Mercedes only walked past him to retrieve her phone, and Sam watched her as she approached him without even looking up at him. "Take me home."

"Are you-" He paused. "No."

"No?" She looked up at him then.

"I refuse to let you run." He shook his head. "After what we just talked about, we're going to sit back down, and I'm going to explain to you my way of thinking before you came into the picture." He gently took her things from her hand. "Come on."

Mercedes clenched her jaw when he placed her things back down.

"You can't just stop or give up every time something doesn't sound right to you." Sam lead her back to the couch. "You'll be running forever."

They both took a seat.

"Look at me." He spoke softly, and Mercedes lifted her head to look at him.

"You're more than just a chase or a challenge, Mercedes." He started. "And don't think it had anything to do with you as an individual. It was just me and my way of thinking. I was selfish, yes. I thought I could have anyone I wanted whenever I wanted them, and then you came alone." He looked in her eyes as he spoke. "You were more than just a chase. You were a catch, and a very hard one." He smiled, thinking about the past two months. "I had to put on my full armor to be able to even understand your game, and I still don't have it figured out completely yet."

"And that's what you like?" Mercedes finally spoke up. "A challenge?"

"Yes." He answered honestly. "But only because no girl has ever challenged me like you have or for as long as you have."

"Then you enjoy the thrill of the chase, Sam." Mercedes clarified, annoyance clear in her tone as she tried to get him to realize where she was coming from.

"You're not hearing me." Sam shook his head.

"Then make me understand." She rolled her neck. "Because I'm not some damn toy that you're just going to put a battery in, get me going, and then when you get tired of playing with me or carrying me alone, you rip the batteries right out of me. I'm not here for that."

"Do you really think I would go two months without receiving as much as a kiss from you just to get you to open up to me so that I can send you off?" Sam was a bit annoyed as well now, but he tried not to show it. "I can go out there-" he pointed towards the door. "And find a woman right now who'll be willing to sleep with me, Mercedes. It's nothing. But I'm not going to do that. And why? Because I want you. And it should be obvious that I want you for more than what you have to offer."

Mercedes only looked at him as he spoke.

"I could have come on to you many tines before, but I didn't. I wouldn't dare because I don't see you as I see those other broads. You're better-" Sam stopped as Mercedes burst out into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She held a hand up. "I just cannot believe you referred to women as broads."

He laughed too then. "Yea, I guess that is funny. But what I'm trying to get you to understand is that you mean a lot more to me than that."

"Even though I started off as just someone you could potentially sex and leave."

Sam nodded truthfully. "And many women do start off as just that. And for some women, some men do too."

"Well, I'll have you to know that I never looked at you as just someone I could have a one night stand with only to never see you again." She stated.

"I wouldn't have minded much. It happens to the best of us." Sam laughed, and Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm only joking. I wouldn't trade this or any of the time we have spent together for the world."

00

"Another day, another dollar." Sam exhaled heavily as he threw himself into the chair of his office. Nothing in him wanted to attend work today like any other day, but he was there.

Booting his desktop, he dialed an extension before propping his feet up on his desk.

HIs office phone rang once before someone picked up. "Yes, mr. Evans?"

"April, I'm going to need you to handle today's work load." He leaned back. "I'm going to visit my mother today after lunch."

April sighed softly, not caring if he heard her or not. "Don't I always handle the work load?" She asked rhetorically, and it was true. She was definitely one of the companies finest women. She knew everything Sam didn't know and more, so he definitely felt safe in his decision every time he left the company in her hands.

"Just do it," He fussed before leaning over to hang the phone up.

"My man!" Sam looked up to see an enthusiastic Devon entering his office.

"What's up?"

"Sidney is pregnant." The young man was smiling widely as he looked down at Sam.

"Congratulations." Sam smiled too then. "How far along?"

"A month and two weeks." The man sat down on the chair in front of Sam's desk. "She's not even showing."

"I'm glad for you." Sam nodded.

"We went to the doctor because she hadn't been feeling too good lately."

 _"Well, Ms. Love." The doctor walked back into the room. "I have bad news and I have good news."_

 _Devon smiled softly even thought he still didn't know what was to be expected._

 _"The bad news is that you're probably going to be experiencing morning sickness for quite some time." The woman couldn't help but to smile at what she was about to say next. "The good news is that you're pregnant. You two are having a baby."_

 _Sidney was extremely quiet as she watched her fiancé fist pump the air. "I knew it!"_

 _He walked over to her who was seated on the bed. "Baby, did you hear her?" He asked. "We're having a baby!"_

 _"Y-yea." Sidney smiled then, hoping that he would not notice how forced it was. "I heard her, Baby. This is...great."_

"I don't know, man. She just seemed unsure about it all."

"Does she not have every right to be?" Sam questioned. "I mean, it is her body that's about to go through all of these sudden changes."

"But she already knew these things." He replied. "We've discussed getting pregnant before. Now it's liked she's shocked or something. I don't know."

"Maybe it's the hormones kicking in already?" Sam chuckled.

"May be." Devon laughed a little too. "Hopefully it's just a phase."

"It is, man." Sam assured him. "My younger sibling tried to commit suicide when she was pregnant."

"Aw man!" Devon scrunched his face. "Why would you tell me something like that? Now I feel like I need to call and check in her."

Sam laughed as he watched the man get I from his seat and leave his office. And it wasn't long before he was leaving his office in the responsibility of April.

After meeting up with Mercedes for lunch, he was on his way to his mother's house who lived almost an hour away from his own home.

She knew he was visiting today, so he knew she would have something for him when he made it.

And have something, she did.

As soon as he pulled up to her small home, he could see her smiling down at him from the porch. She was short and stout and held a plate in her hand, and Sam couldn't help but to wonder up if the plate held his favorite peanut butter cookies. Cathy Evans, she was definitely one of the best cooks he'd ever known in his life.

Parking his car, he climbed out of it and he could see his mother's smile grow wider.

"Hey, lady." He smiled as he made his way over to her.

"What are you wearing?" She chuckled a bit as she took in her son's attire.

He had on a full gray suit, but his undershirt was untucked and his tie was missing.

"I got uncomfortable on the way here, so I took my tie off." Sam answered, making his way up the stairs of the porch. As soon as he reached her, he reached out for the plate.

"I wish you would grab this plate." She snatched the plate back. "You better hug me first."

Sam laughed softly before giving his mother a hug, being extra careful not to bump the plate of treats.

"Now here ya go." She offered him the plate and he took it, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the peanut butter _and_ chocolate chip cookies.

Sam didn't know which treat he wanted to bite into first as he followed her into the house, closing the door behind himself.

He decided on his favorite, a peanut butter as he took a seat in the living room. "Where's Brandon?"

"He went out to the back to clean the stable."

"Still love those horses, huh?" He placed the plate of cookies on the small table beside him.

"He's the youngest and the only child left in this lil old house," Cathy answered. "So I let him enjoy his freedom."

"Does he help out around the house?"

"Oh, a lot more than any of you ever did." His mother laughed. "He works harder in this house than any daughter I've ever raised, and I raised three."

Does Ann, Henry, or Taylor still come by?"

"Taylor was here last night actually." She mother answered, referring to her youngest daughter who had recently turned twenty years old. "She loves the college she's attending. Says she wants for Brandon to attend the same one, but Brandon has his mind set on becoming a veterinarian."

"Well, he's only a Junior in high school." Sam chewed slowly. "He has time to figure it all out."

"He does." She nodded. "Ann is still trying to figure out if she wants to quit nursing and be a stay at home mother to the twins. And Henri is still teaching at the high school, so they rarely get a chance to come by, especially with Ann having to look out for Stacie and Stevie and with Henri raising Laura all alone."

"I still can't believe Laura's mother just left him like that."

"She was on drugs, Sam." Cathy shook her head. "What did you expect?"

"Well, you're right about that?" Sam nodded. "When was the last time you heard from Samantha?"

Cathy look away then. "Over a month ago." She spoke softly. "She asked me to tell you that she forgives you."

Sam tapped his foot against the floor. "And Elizabeth?" He asked, referring to his oldest niece.

"Elizabeth's fine." Her voice was still soft, "Tells me she misses me every time I speak to her over the phone."

Sam could see the sadness in his mother's eyes as she attempted to look away. "Three years ago, Sam." She shook her head, thinking about the chaotic event. "I always told you to control that temper of yours."

"Still blaming this on me." He sank back in his chair.

"You could have been the bigger man, Sam. That's all I'm saying."

Sam shook his head. "What good is it to be the bigger man when you still get no respect?"

"It never should have gone down-"

"Ma!" Sam was glad to hear the yell of his younger brother as he was already done with this conversation.

Cathy fell silent as she watched her son through the screen door. "Ma?"

"Yes?" She answered him, watching as he sat a saddle on the porch before opening the door."

"I think Storm may be pregnant." The boy was smiling as he entered the house.

"That's wonderful." Cathy smiled, aware of how long her son had been waiting for the moment. "But your brother is here."

Brandon's eyes lit up as soon as he saw his oldest brother. "Oh, hey Sam!"

"What's up?" Sam stood up to hug his youngest brother. The boy had definitely grown from the last time he'd visited which was only about two months ago. "I guess you grow an inch every month?" He teased the boy who was built and rather tall for his age.

"I'm just always on my toes." Brandon took the compliment. "But I'm trying to get to your size and you and Henry's height."

"Why not Henry's size?" Sam asked, sitting down again.

"Henry's not a built as you anymore." The young boy replied. "Ma said he's stressed out or something, but he's definitely gotten smaller."

Sam looked at his mother for conformation.

"It's just tough on him having to care for Laura alone and then having to work." Cathy clarified. "But he'll be okay. He always manage to make a way."

And Sam knew she was right about that. Henry, the fourth child and second son, was one of the bravest and strongest individuals he'd ever known.

"No one hardly ever come around anymore." Sam looked up at his brother who was speaking again. "You guys are always busy with either work, school, or children."

"Well, look on the bright side." Sam replied. "I can't remember the last time I've seen all of them together in the same room."

"That's because you never show." His mother stated dryly.

And she was right again. He never showed up when his siblings got together. Not because he didn't want to see them, but because he felt that every time he decided to show, there was drama involved.

"They never want to see me anyhow." He sounded ridiculous, and he knew it. But he really did feel that way most of the time.

"That's a lie." Brandon spoke up before his mother could. "They ask about you all the time."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." The boy nodded.

"Even Samantha?"

He thought for a minute then. Come to think of it, Samantha doesn't. But everyone else does."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find a way to see everyone else then."

"Sam..."

"No, ma." He cut her off. "If she hasn't forgiven me in all this time, she won't. And I refuse to kiss her ass just to get along with her."

"Forgive you?" Brandon was confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Cathy spoke up. "It's grown people's business. Go finish what you were working on outside."

"But-"

"But nothing." She cut her eyes at him. "Go."

"And you..." Her attention was on Sam as soon as the boy left the house again. "Control your temper."

He started to speak, but she held a hand up. "I don't want to hear another word of it."

And Sam did not speak another word of it.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Other than trying to keep up a company that I never wanted to be apart of?" He questioned rhetorically. "I've been seeing a girl...well a woman."

His mother looked down at her feet then.

"What?" He asked, sensing another confrontation. "I've been treating her right."

"I'm not sure I know what right is when it comes to you." She looked up at him again.

"I like her. A lot."

"You liked Molly a lot. You know, your wife? But that didn't stop you from-"

"Look!" Sam cut her off. "You asked me what I've been doing, and I'm telling you. Don't patronize me, Ma."

"Sam, I'm not patronizing you."

"You always do. You and dad always have." He shook his head. "It's always been me that you two have expected the most out of. And why? Because I'm the oldest? Well guess what. I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be the oldest son, I never asked to be a role model to my brothers and sisters, and I definitely didn't ask for that damn company."

"Sam..." Cathy shook her head.

"What?" He jerked his head. "If he cared that strongly about the damn company, he should have just taken it to the grave with him."

"Don't you dare speak about your late father that way!" Cathy warned him. "He wanted nothing but the best for you!"

"He wanted what was best for his reputation." Sam argued. "He cared nothing about what I wanted."

"Okay." His mother held her hands up in defeat. "I don't want to do this with you every time you come over."

"Then don't." Sam responded coldly.

"Tell me more about the girl."

"She's beautiful." He stated calmly. "And I like her a lot. I want you to meet her."

"You're serious?"

He nodded. "Just say yes you will meet her or no you won't."

"Are you planning to keep this one?" She asked. "And by keep her, I mean no problems, no issues, nothing. Just a happy woman and a man who will treat her with all the respect in the world. Nothing less."

"I have every intention."

Cathy shook her head then, "That's not enough." She stood up from the couch, and started away from Sam. "I refuse to watch you hurt another one, Sam. I won't."

Sam stood up too then, following his mother into the kitchen. "I won't!" He spoke louder than he intended to. "I am going to treat her right."

"And you're not just saying this like before?"

"You know what." He shook his head. "You don't have to meet her."

His mother sighed heavily, leaning against the counter top while shaking her head. "I'll meet her."

"Good." Sam nodded before starting back out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Oh and ma?"

"Yea?"

"Promise not to say too much to her?"

"I promise not to say anything to her that she doesn't need to be aware of."

 **Goal: 95 Reviews.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? It's longer. :)**

 **What did you think about all of the character interactions?**

 **Did you like the small insight into Sam's thoughts and life?**

 **What do you think about Devon? What about Kurt/Quinn?**

 **lol, I just wanna know.**

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am soooo sorry. I have been locked out of my account. But fortunately I figured out my log in information, so I am back.

Thank you all all so much for the kind messages and concern. I was so sad when I thought I would never be able to finish these stories for you guys.

Thank you all for your dedication and patience. I will be updating soon.

Thank you again!

Much love. :)


End file.
